Be My Angel
by raurassexiness
Summary: "You're here to kill me aren't you, Austin." She cried. Austin Moon is sent to kill the innocent Ally Dawson. Will he follow his master's demands or will he fall for his new project? "That depends." He replied. Contains smut in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovelies! So I'm going to start this new story. I love theses type of stories I just think It's so awesome and daring. There will be some ;) in later chaps so don't worry. Alright let's get this show on the road.**

 **Disclaimer; I own the idea I kind of mixed it with some to make my own baby.**

 **Contains M in later chaps. Anywhooooooooooo**

 **I talk too much.**

 **18 years ago in hell.**

Penny Dawson was killing any of the demons daring to come near him. Expertly slicing off their ugly heads.

Her partner in crime/husband of 3 years was currently at home resting his huge injury while watching their newborn daughter Allison.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you honey, my back is fine."

"No it's okay I've done a ton of shit like this on my own before. I'll be home before morning. You rest your back. Try not to wake Allison up with the television okay." She pecked him on the cheek not before telling him a quick 'I love you' and she was off.

"Are you ready to die Drexel?" she asked challengingly.

"Not if you die first."

She battled with many of the black demons leaving a black cloud in their wake.

Then again she was a professional demon killer. She was born with it.

"Oh Penny, how your ever beautiful daughter going?" He teased putting his hand over his heart, faking concern.

This got her mad.

"If I you dare touch a hair on Allison's head I will kill you faster than you can say your first name." she seethed.

"So her name is Allison, huh? Interesting."

She continued stabbing and slicing at the demons necks.

"When are you going to give up Penny." He put his grimy hand on her shoulder. She grimaced at the touch.

She reached in her back belt buckle and pulled out a bottle of holy water. She opened it and poured it on his hand and sprinkled a bit in his right eye.

He screamed and roared in pain as his hand began to burn away, the water eating off his hand.

She then emptied the whole the bottle on the ground to which the grounds of hell began shaking and dividing.

She smiled in happiness as she thought she finally defeated hell.

She couldn't wait to go home to her husband and baby girl.

Her train of thoughts were crushed as she felt a sharp pain rush through her stomach.

She looked down to notice a blade stabbed straight through and she gasped at the impact.

"Don't think you get away so easily. I will put a spell on Lester, making him forget ever was ever a demon slayer and as for Allison. On her 18th birthday, I will find her and I will kill her and as for you. You die." He seethed in her ear holding the back of her neck.

He pulled the blade out and dropped her. He walked away going to address his wounds, leaving her on the floor to die.

A single tear escaped her eye, but wiped it away knowing that if her baby inherited anything from her parents it should be their strength and courage.

She had hope in her Allison.

"I know you can do it baby." Penny whispered to nothing in particular.

 **Reviews are awesome**

 **More Auslly to come don't worry your pretty little minds. ;)**


	2. meeting the demon

**Hey lovelies! I just wanna say THANKS so much for the review I got. It inspired me to write this so here ya go!**

 **IMPORTANT! Anywhoooooo I have a contest idea. In the review column write your name and whether you want to be good or bad.**

 **I'll write you in don't worry. I'll pick 2 names so be one of the first.**

 **IMPORTANT! Oh! And remember Lester forgot he was ever a demon slayer because of Drexel. And I'M CHANGING ALLY'S AGE TO THAT HE'LL KILL HER WHEN SHE 17 INSTEAD OF 18!**

 **Anywhoooooo on with the show!**

 **I talk too much.**

 **Present Time**

Allison, or Ally as she preferred to be called, was sat at the little bench her father placed by her window. She stared at the beautiful view she got from her window.

She sighed as she pulled her grey woolen cardigan tighter to her body to try to conceal some of the coldness.

Even with her AC off and windows closed it was still freezing.

However she preferred it to the scorching Miami heat that she'll have to experience later on in the day.

She pulled her knees in to her chest embracing the last few minutes she'll have until her dad will come to wake her up to tell her he was leaving for work.

Not long after there was a short knock followed by a

"Allison?"

She sighed and replied, "I'm already awake dad."

He walked in her room and sat on her bed, smiling at his beautiful daughter. He really did do well.

"What were you doing up so early, Ally?" he asked straightening out her purple and blue comforter, "It's only 6:05, school doesn't start for a next 2 hours."

"I was just staring at the sky. The sunrise is so beautiful."

Lester smiled in admiration. "Your mother liked to do the same thing."

Ally sighed but smiled. She loved hearing her father talk fondly about her mother. It's a shame she died in a car accident before she got to meet her.

"Anyways, I'm leaving to go open up the shop. Remember to get ready and get to school early. Breakfast is in the microwave. I love you." He said adding a quick kiss to her forehead.

Time flew by so quickly as she checked her clock to realize it was 7:25 and school started at 8.

She got off her comfy spot on her bench and stretched.

She walked into her adjoined bathroom and stripped off her night shorts and band t-shirt and took a warm shower.

She walked back into her room and threw on a floral dress, a cropped denim jacket and a pair of coral wedges.

She curled her ombre hair and let it fall down her back. She was always complimented for her princess hair.

She walked downstairs stopping to look at the picture that was hung at the end of the staircase.

She sighed as she looked at the picture of her dad and a brunette woman with a baby in her arms.

Her dad was always so amazed at how much she looked like her mom.

She pulled herself away from the picture and walked into her huge kitchen.

Every room in her house was huge. Well, this is the life she got, with her father owning a successful business.

She opened the microwave to eat the eggs and bacon her dad left her.

After she ate she picked up her pink and black ROXY bag and began her 10 minute walk.

 **Scene change ;)**

As she reached school, she walked towards her locker and pulled out her books for the first few periods, along with the schedule that was taped to her locker.

She was about to close her locker when a familiar presence approached her leaning right against the locker next to hers.

"Hey Dawson, looking sexy as usual."

Gavin Young. The little douche that always tried to get with her.

Ally was usually a perky person, she got good grades, wore modest clothing and loved everyone, but he was an exception.

She detested his crude personality.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, as she was about to walk away.

"She'll never be interested in a douche beeb like you. So back off!" she chuckled as she knew the voice of her curly-haired Latina friend, anywhere.

"Hey Trish!"

"Gosh Ally, I've missed you so much! Have you gotten taller? Did your boobs get bigger? OMG they did didn't they?"

"Relax Trish, I saw you last week. And no I'm still a b-cup." Ally replied chuckling.

The bell rang ending their little reunion.

"What do you have first period?"

Ally took a glance at her schedule.

"Ummm, English Language. You?"

"Chemistry." Trish replied with a defeated look on her face.

"I'll see you in 4th period, though." Ally said. Trish nodded, smiled and walked away.

Ally sat in her English class doodling on the cover of her notebook, waiting on her teacher to arrive.

She heard heels clanking and her teacher walked in.

"Good morning children. My name is Ms. Johnson and I will be your English teacher this year."

Just then a tall blonde boy, entered the room. The room immediately grew silent.

The new boy was scary. She could tell she was not the only one who thought this as everyone else's eyes were wide.

"What's your name young man?"

He wore a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a red v-neck with a pair of shades on his forehead.

"Austin."

Ally got a bad vibe from this guy. She sunk back in her seat hoping he wouldn't see her and beat her up or something.

"Well Austin no last name, you can take a seat next to Miss Allison Dawson."

Great.

Just fucking fantastic.

 **Reviews are awesome.**

 **Read my top to find out about the contest. Also to find out about Ally's age.**

 **LOVE YOU AWESOME NERDS. (comment if you know where that is from) ;)**

 **Good night. Or day. Whatever.**

 **More to come so stick around!**


	3. ABOUT THE CONTEST

**HEY LOVELIES! IMPORTANTE! (I'm not Spanish, and don't judge my quirkiness) ;)**

 **This is a REALLY important author's note.**

 **I know, I know you hate author's notes, I hate author's notes.**

 **Hey! Everyone hates them.**

 **But this one's really IMPORTANT!**

 **Don't worry I'll post a chapter later today so keep your pants on.**

 **Anywhoooooo! THIS IS ABOUT THE CONTEST! I'm changing the rules.**

 **Here are the requirements.**

 **Your name**

 **Whether you wanna be good or bad**

 **A short physical description of yourself**

 **I feel like an ass for not saying this earlier I'm sorry.**

 **From the submissions I will pick 2 names from people who wanted good and 2 from the bad.**

 **Thanks for reading this!**

 **SEND IN THOSE NAMES!**

 **I'll post a chapter today.**

 **Reviews are awesome.**

 **I talk too much ;)**


	4. meeting the demon part 2

**Hey lovelies! You guys are seriously the best! I promised myself I wouldn't cry.**

 **And if you don't get chosen promise you won't hate me ok?**

 **Pinky promise. I'll probably pick later this week.**

 **Also have you seen Pitch perfect 2. OMG it was so Good!**

 **Anyways on with the show. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I talk too much ;)**

Ally wasn't one to show fear. So when the new scary kid, who she now learned name was Austin, she didn't show fear.

As soon as the teacher said the command, Austin just rolled his eyes at sat down, throwing down his bag with a huff.

Ally cringed at the loud noise.

During the lesson on writing, she glanced over at him every now and then to find he was always staring at her.

She felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

Every time she turned to look at him, he didn't even make a move to look away, just looking at her with a dead, emotionless expression.

She shot him a small smile. A nervous yet, 'So you're new here', smile.

At this, he rolled his eyes, let out a huff and turned to face forward.

She then turned to look at what he was doing.

He was doodling on his notebook. Drawing intricate, delicate designs.

Completely opposite to his personality.

She had not realized she had been staring at him for 5 minutes when she heard a loud scoff.

"Must you mind my business?" he said.

It was the first thing he said other than his name. She replayed his voice in her head.

It was dark, mysterious, holding a certain danger to it. It was also a little husky.

He had a sexy voice. She just wished his personality matched.

She then realized she blanked out for 5 minutes again.

She analyzed his question. Her face distorted into one of disgust.

Something that was rarely seen on her face. She wanted to reply with something like, 'Says the person whose been openly staring at me for fifteen minutes.'

But she didn't have the balls to do it. So she settled for a plain scoff.

The semi-rowdy class was interrupted with a loud ring.

"Excuse me class I need to take this really quickly, no talking!" The teacher said exiting the class.

Of course everyone disobeyed this command. **(1)**

Ally was not the type of person to have people dislike her, she was going to take a shot with the new kid.

"Hey, Austin right? Anyways welcome to marino high. I'm Allison but you can call me Ally." She said extending an arm.

He looked at her arm as if it were a piece of dog shit.

"Who are you the fucking welcoming committee." He replied. **(2)**

She watched him in disgust, who did this guy think he was.

She turned forward.

"I know your name is Allison." He said, still coloring his book.

"How?" she inquired.

"The teacher just fucking said it Einstein." He replied.

"You know, you don't have to be so mean. I was just asking."

"Yeah will ask smarter questions." He mumbled.

She scoffed and looked ahead. In the corner of her eye she could see him chuckling.

Was this boy insane! One minute he was ready to rip her head off next he was laughing!

"Hey Dawson, how about you wear one of your sexy little skirts and come to my place later, for our own private party." He yelled, all of his friends chuckled and all the girls scoffed including Austin.

Ally rolled her eyes and waited patiently.

"So what do you say to my offer, sexy?" He yelled again.

Oh God does this guy ever take a break.

"Or are you too busy making googley eyes with leather rat here to take my offer." The boys roared louder.

"Well maybe she rather talk to a 'leather rat' than a country troll." He replied.

The class grew quiet. And Gavin scoffed.

Ally bit back a smile.

Just then the teacher walked in muttering a 'sorry I took so long blah blah blah…'

"Your first project is to write an essay about the person next to you. Their likes, dislikes, dreams and so on."

Ally turned to her right, Becky Sawyer, not bad, she was a nice girl.

"No, Miss Sawyer, you will work with Mr. Young. Ms. Dawson you will work with Mr. Austin No-last-name."

Ally mentally sighed.

She shot him a smile followed by a "I guess we're partners."

"Yeah, I fucking heard it, I'm not deaf."

She rolled her eyes again, this boy was seriously so sickening.

The bell rand signaling class was over.

"Work with your partners after school."

She bent to pick up her bag, oblivious to the show she gave almost empty room as the v part of her dress fell down. Displaying her lace, red bra.

It was a good thing Becky told her and that Gavin wasn't there, or the teasing and sexual comments will never end.

"So my place or yours?" Austin asked her.

"What?" she replied.

"You you know for this dumb English thing. Were you paying Fucking attention?"

She ignored his rude comment and replied.

"Yours."

He probably didn't see what just happened in the way he was so cool about it.

"Fine, my place it is." He replied.

She nodded.

"By the way, did I ever mention red was my favorite color." He smirked, flicking his tongue and walking away.

She hid back a blush, that was so embarrassing.

This boy is so bipolar.

 **Reviews are awesome. Wow Austin saw her bra. Yeeeee.**

 **Do you realize the class never stays quiet as soon ads the teacher leaves. That's just so funny.**

 **Can't take full credit for this line. It was in one of my fave fics 'you can't fix what isn't broken'**

More to **come so keep it here. I love you awesome nerds! ;)**


	5. his 'house'

**Hey lovelies! I love you guys so much! Your reviews are awesome!**

 **Oh! And by the way I will pick the four names on Saturday. The due date is Saturday.**

 **Anyway on with the show!**

 **I talk too much. ;)**

It's not like Ally was ashamed of her home. In fact many people envied her because of it.

Her house was huge.

So when she answered with "Yours."

She didn't want the new scary guy in her house and worse yet knowing where she lived.

The day went on as usual, boring teachers, boring lectures and BORING lessons.

At lunch time, Ally sat with her usual group. The semi-populars.

The lunch went normal, with Cassidy talking about boys, Brooke acting dumb, Trish insulting Brooke for her dumb act, Kira texting on her phone, Trish insulting Kira for texting on her phone too much. And Ally being the center of attention. Even though she didn't need it.

It really always happens.

"Have you guys seen the new kid. OMG he's so scary. He totally flipped the teacher off today in Bio."

"He's my partner for English. I have to write an essay on him." Ally replied.

Everyone gasped putting their hands on their hearts.

"He's really rude." Ally scoffed, thinking back to his comments.

"And when I bent over he saw my red lace bra, Cass gave me for my birthday." She whispered leaning into her friends.

They gasped again, keeping their hands on their hearts.

"At least he told off Gavin, when he made another one of his sexual comments."

They gasped again, keeping their hands in place.

Okay, this gasping thing was getting annoying.

"Alls, how can he be mean to you, you're like THE nicest person ever?" Brooke commented.

She shrugged.

She looked around the room, catching many flirting eyes.

One pair of eyes in particular, caught her gaze.

Cold, nonchalant, dark hazel.

He was again staring at her. She could tell he was tapping his foot as his whole body shook, while the other leg was propped on the lunch table.

The way he watched her though, almost as if he heard her whispers and complaints.

He scoffed looking at her in disgust to which she reflected back to him.

This boy was so damn rude.

It was time, the moment she dreaded.

It was the end of school, and she had to go to Austin's house.

She waved to her friends and waited at the front of the school.

She impatiently waited for him.

Obviously he was the last to arrive.

"Where were you? Do you know how long I've waited here?"

He rolled his eyes, "Relax mom, I had some business to take care of."

"Okay let's just hurry up and get in your car."

"I don't have a car, Tinkerbell." He stopped, putting his hand to his chin in thought. "Or should I call you red lace, which do you prefer?"

"Neither!" she yelled. "How are we getting to your house then?"

He smirked. Bi-polar bitch.

" By that." He said pointing to a big, black and red motorcycle.

"I am not getting on that!" she yelled.

"Fine! Then walk! Just know I live a half an hour away." He said revving up the engine.

She sighed as she unwillingly complied.

The ride was uncomfortable, she tried to not touch him, yet she has to, to keep from falling off.

She holds onto his leather jacket, not his chest like a normal person would.

After what seemed like hours but was only like a half an hour.

They came up to a big building.

The building was in a pretty deserted place besides the near gas station and tiny grocery store.

Not much houses were around.

She whirled around to catch him whipping his messy helmet hair.

He soon walked in front of her, and she whirled back around, getting the same eerie feeling she got when she first met him.

'Maybe this place was hidden for a reason,' she thought. I mean she knew this place existed, she wasn't an idiot, yet this was her first time here.

"Well are you going to just gonna stand there like an idiot or are you gonna come, red lace."

"Don't call me that. That's not a name." she mumbled.

"That's kind of the point of a fucking nickname, for it not to be your name."

"Whatever 'leather rat'" she mocked. He scoffed and slammed the door right in her face.

After taking the elevator up 2 floors, She walked to the end of the hall, to which apparently was his 'house'.

It was an apartment.

It was either she lived in a big house all her life that she had never been in a small one, or this was small.

How did his family fit in here.

"I live here alone, I'm 19 ya know."

"I'm 18 in a 2 months." She replied.

"I know." He says coldly.

He sighed and walks off somewhere.

"You may wanna take off your jacket, it gets pretty hot in here."

She turned around and takes it off, resting it on the table.

"So who we gonna write about fir-" she stopped dead sentence as she then saw him.

He had taken his jacket off.

He had a full tattoo sleeve up of an arm and the other had tattoos here and there.

'holy pickles' she thought.

" Would you stop fucking zoning out so we can get some work done." He said clearly irritated.

She really did zone out a lot.

"Right, sorry. Umm do you need to ask me any questions about my life." She asked opening her notebook.

"Why? I already know everything about you." He smirked, pulling his hands behind his head in amusement, with his feet propped up.

'Huh?'

 **Reviews are awesome.**

 **Just wanted to say " " is actual speaking and ' ' is thoughts.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, my laptop was giving trouble and I had to study for tests.**

 **Yeeeeee!**

 **I'll pick names Saturday.**

 **Good night.**

 **Or day.**

 **I talk too much! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey lovelies! So I will pick names today and the first name I pick will be in the next chapter.**

 **So keep it here. I'm sorry if your name isn't picked, I'm actually picking it at random.**

 **Important! And guys, I'm going with the original plan where he will kill her at 18 okay not 17.**

 **Also someone asked if I could try to make the chapters longer.**

 **No problem, I'll try to.**

 **Anywhooooooo, on with the show.**

 **I talk too much! ;)**

"What do you mean, you know everything about me?" She asked.

"I mean I know everything about you." He smirked.

'He's trying to be a smartass, Ally.' She thought.

"I'm not trying to be a smartass, I just know everything about my new…. Project." He emphasized on 'project'.

As if she was his 'project' for something else.

She watched him with curious eyes.

"Your name is Allison Dawson, however you prefer people to call you Ally, cause your dad calls you that. Ever since freshman year, Gavin Young has flirted with you and tried to get in your panties, since you rarely wear pants. So I'm guessing you're a girly girl." He spoke as if he were reading from a textbook.

About her.

A biography.

She nervously shifted in her seat.

"You may have learned all of that stuff today since, I told you to call me Ally and you witnessed Gavin Young in the making."

He leaned into her with questioning eyes.

"Shall I go deeper" He whispered, his voice getting a little deeper, huskier.

She looked at him with nervous eyes, but nodded.

"You are the only child of Lester and Penny Dawson. Penny Dawson, died in a car accident when you were only 1 year old. Lester Dawson, owns the famous 'Sonic Boom' in the mall. He gains a lot of money from this, so you guys are basically rich. All your life you lived in a big house and you were spoiled rotten. Your best friends are Trish and Cassidy and the rest are just your friends. You've had a crush on Elliot Greene all of middle school and even today. You're a straight A student and you hope to go to college someday…." He stopped there as if he contemplated something.

Yet he turned back to her with his usual smirk.

"Wow, did you study a book on me or something." She chuckled nervously expecting him to laugh with her.

Yet he just looked at her with cold, dead eyes, and his mouth in a straight smile.

She stopped and turned back to her notebook.

"So you don't need any more information on me, you just need to write a physical description and you're good to go." She smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

He just rolled his eyes.

"I need to learn about you now." She said timidly drawing little swirls on the corner of her page.

"My name is Austin."

'Wow, so descriptive.' She thought, if she said it out loud she'll probably get murdered.

"Umm, I'm gonna need a little more than that." She said.

"My last name is Moon, I'm 19 and I live alone." He said in a monotone voice.

"Okay, so we're making progress. Where are your parents?" she asked writing the little bit of information he gave.

"Don't know. Don't care." He said in the same tone.

"Austin you shouldn't talk about your parents like that, they gave you life." Ally said in a motherly tone.

"Honestly, I really don't give two shits what my parents are doing. I rarely saw them growing up. They are probably in hell right now." He said chuckling at his own joke.

Ally let out a sigh. He really was rude.

"Ahem. So what do you do for fun?"

"Really, you're writing a paper worth ¼ of your grade and you're asking me what I do for fun."

"Yes, it's a pretty good question." Ally said.

"I play with Barbie dolls."

"Come on, please be serious about this. I really need to get a good grade. And you do too." She sighed.

"I play billiards." **(1)** He said in a quiet, monotone voice.

"Thank you." She sighed, neatly writing it in her notebook.

"Have you ever had a relationship or girlfriend or or boyfriend. I'm not judging. I-I mean if you're into that stuff its cool- al-although I'm not saying that you're into guys but-"

"Would you shut the fuck up!" he snapped.

"Sorry" she sheepishly smiled.

He rolled his eyes.

"Umm… but really though." She said.

"I'm straight, first of all, and Yes I have had a girlfriend. But I called it off."

"Why?" she was intrigued.

" Because, Dr. Phil, I was tired of being tied down to one bitch."

She scoffed at his rudeness.

Her phone then lit up, and she then noticed the time.

"Omg! I have to get home! My dad's gonna be mad."

He rolled her eyes at her childish behavior.

She was about to leave when she remembered…

"Umm…. I need to get home and my house is not in walking distance and-"

"And you wanna give you a ride home." He replied.

"If that's okay I'll j-just ask T-Trish to get me." She added.

"I'll give you a ride if you shut the fuck up."

She mimickly zipped her lips. **(2)**

He rolled his eyes for the hundredth time.

'Wow, either he has an eye problem or he really doesn't like me' she thought.

She took the same route down back to his motorcycle.

He revved up the engine and waited for her to get on.

She couldn't go through a next awkward half an hour with this guy.

"Time is precious, red lace." He hollered over the loud motor.

"You know. Maybe I should just call either Trish or Cass."

"Would you stop being a pussy and get on, already." **(3)**

"No need for the language." She muttered jumping on his motorcycle. **(4)**

An awkward half an hour later, they approached her house. No car was in the driveway so her dad wasn't home.

She immediately hopped off and stood on the side.

"I was right when I said you were a spoilt ass bitch." He muttered, taking in her huge house.

"Thanks for giving me a ride." **(5)**

She walked up her stony passageway and opened her front door. She peeped outside to see he was still there, as if he sensed she was looking.

She backed away from her door. She heard a loud revv of the engine so she knew he drove away.

She suddenly shivered, she wondered why she was so cold.

It was then she realised something.

She forgot her jacket at the demon's house.

 **Hey guys! I hope this was long enough.**

 **I just realized there was a lot of talking in this chapter. Oh well!**

 **I couldn't take credit for this line it was in a next story. I forgot the name. (1)**

 **Is that even a word (2)**

 **That's what she said (3)**

 **That's what she said (4)**

 **That's what she said (5)**

 **I'm full of those today.**

 **I talk too much ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey lovelies! So I posted the first chapter on 'You request! I write' and it is where you send a plot and I'll write a one-shot on it! The first chapter was basically the rules, so….**

 **Okay enough with that!**

 **Hold on to your pants cause the first name will be mentioned in this chapter. So get excited. Damn I feel like freaking Oprah!**

 **You get a mention and you get a mention!**

 **Oh! You guys today was my English exam and I had to write a descriptive essay, and I wrote it as my best friend's name was Ally. Squwk!**

 **Anywhoooooo on with the show!**

 **I talk too much ;)**

It was about an hour after he left. She was writing the first paragraph of her English report. Then she heard it.

A fucking noise downstairs.

It's what always happens in horror movies, and then the stupid teenager will always walk downstairs and not give a what.

And then BAM, an axe in the head.

Well, Allison Liana-Marie Dawson was not a stupid teenager.

I mean she was still gonna walk downstairs and check it out, but….. at least she was prepared.

She remembered that she kept a knife in her bottom drawer, in case of an emergency.

She walked downstairs, cringing of the thought of an axe being thrown at her head.

She was now in her living room, preparing for her imaginary axe.

She pushed past these thoughts. 'You're fucking Allison Dawson. You're brave, you're confident, you have an awesome sense of style. Who won the national spelling bee in 5th grade? Oh yeah, me. Who gave Ms. Walker a full makeover so Mr. King would date her? Oh fuck yeah, me. Who-.'

She screamed and dropped to the ground as she heard the noise again.

Maybe she dodged the axe?

'Show no mercy! Fight the bitch!' her mind screamed.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm innocent! In 7th grade I found a wallet on the floor but I gave it in to the office instead of stealing the money. I'm a good child! In 6th grade I-" she sobbed into her newly cleaned carpet.

"Would you get the fuck up already! And stop being ridiculous." She recognized that icy tone anywhere.

She looked up to notice the blonde she met the same day standing in her living room.

"W-what are you doing here. I thought you l-left." She said.

"Well I was walking into my apartment when I noticed a girly, denim jacket on my dining table. I considered shredding it, but I knew you'll bitch on and on about it so here." He said rudely throwing her expensive jacket on top her, her still being on her sitting position on the carpet.

"Thanks, but you could've just brought it tomorrow at school." She said straightening out her dress as she got up.

"Red lace, did you just hear me, you're lucky I didn't fucking burn it."

"Well thank you." She said picking her jacket off the ground, and checking it for any marks.

He rolled his eyes, walking to the door.

"Wait, Austin why did you make all that noise?" He scoffed, turning around.

"I was knocking on the door, but you didn't hear me and I didn't have your phone number. And after a half an hour long drive I wasn't just gonna call it a night, so I twisted your doorknob, only to find it unlocked." He explained through gritted teeth.

Usually she would've been mad at someone who talked to her like that, but she found herself grinning. No one would've gone through all of that to return her jacket.

"Thanks again." She said.

He rolled his eyes muttering a 'whatever'.

"Can I leave now, or are you gonna ask me more fucking questions. Cause I got chemistry homework, that I rather not do but the teacher's a fucking bitch so…"

"Yes, you can go." She sighed.

She hated how he talked so rudely of people.

He walked out the door, slamming it in the process.

She sighed and walked back upstairs deciding to call it a night.

(Time change)

It was about 1 am and she was in a deep sleep before but somehow she had woken up and couldn't fall back asleep.

She knew her dad had come home while she was brushing her teeth earlier.

She gripped the comforter closer to her skin. She shivered from the coldness.

She slept with the AC off so it couldn't be that.

She winced as she heard the loud howl of wind.

It was very clear, usually her window would block out some of the noise.

She turned towards her window to find it staring open.

She gasped.

She never left her window open. It was part of her habitual nightly ritual to close her window.

She quickly got up, cringing at the instant coldness. She pulled her sweater closer to her skin and walked towards the window closing it.

The room grew instantly quiet.

Maybe she did forget to close it.

She turned around, to go back to bed and try to get some shut-eye when her toes felt something cold touch her foot.

She looked down at the floor to notice a metal pendant, with some sort of symbol engraved in it. It seemed to be a necklace.

She picked it up and rested it on her table, climbing back into her bed.

She'll have to figure it out in the morning.

She woke up that morning looking like a mess. She barely gotten any sleep and she felt like a zombie.

When her father came to tell her he was going she just waved him off and went back to sleep.

She had woken up nearly an hour later.

"Shit." She muttered. She only had thirty minutes to get to school. Ally was usually a good girl in which she never cursed but desperate times called for desperate measures.

She took a 6 minute shower and slipped on a long-sleeved light grey slouchy top that stopped a little after her belly-button and a flowery skirt pairing it with her army green ankle boots.

Not before throwing the mysterious necklace into her bag.

She threw her hair in a quick ponytail and rushed downstairs with 15 minutes to spare.

She threw a cereal bar in her bag and headed outside.

She walked into school as soon as the bell rang signaling five minutes till class and noticed all of her friends waiting by her locker.

Her friends grew silent then she heard a bunch of talking while she came. It ranged from;

"OMG Ally that outfit is so adrorbs!" to "Why are you so damn late!"

She chuckled as she knew the latter one was Trish.

"I overslept." She mumbled. All her friends gasped.

'Oh boy, this again' she thought.

Her friends started talking again but soon scattered away leaving her alone while she unpacked her books into her locker and she remembered the necklace.

She picked it up examining it in daylight. She couldn't recognize the symbol.

"What ya got there?" she heard a feminine voice ask, yet it as deep. She turned around to notice a dirty blonde girl with hazel eyes standing next to her. She always got a bad vibe from her. She wore dark clothes and always told the teacher off.

Kind of like a female version of someone she knew. Except she was actually nice to Ally.

Ally even offered to be friends with her but of course Cass went on a rampage about 'being the only blonde' and 'may replace your BFF'.

But that didn't stop her from getting a bad vibe from her. She was even mean to Ally when they first met.

"Oh, it's umm…. My dad's, Christina." she replied. **(1)**

Christina rolled her eyes but sighed, "It just looked familiar." She smirked. And with that she walked away.

Ally furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. But didn't press it.

She walked off to her first class which was Spanish.

She rushed in with only a few minutes to spare. She noticed most of the seats were filled up.

It was either next to Stinky Sam or him.

She took a deep breath but took her seat next to Austin, who was rushing down his homework.

"Buenos Dias!" she squealed at him with a smile.

He looked at her with a disgusted look on his face. "How do you say 'Fuck off' in Spanish?" he smirked.

She cringed at his words but faced forward.

"Buenos dias al todos! Sacar sus libros." Their teacher greeted. **(Good morning everyone! Take out your books.)**

"Buenos dias Profe Garcia!" the class answered nonchalantly.

They began taking out their books.

Ally took out her books, but the string of the necklace hooked onto the spiral wire on her notebook.

Austin seemed to notice this.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's my father's." she answered.

"Where did you get it." He asked his eyebrows scrunched together.

"My house." Se chuckled.

He sighed but turned forward, a nervous look on his face.

Something she'll never thought she'll see.

She walked out of 4th period class, during one of her breaks she put the necklace in her locker.

As soon as she walked out, she was greeted by Elliot Greene. Her crush.

He smiled at her showing off his dimples.

"Hey Allison I know this is sudden but I've liked you for a while and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me?" he nervously chuckled.

"First, you can call me Ally and second I WOULD LOVE TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" she squealed.

"Great pick you up on Friday at 8."

"OMG Yes! I m-mean uhh….. that's cool." She tried acting swag.

"Great, later Ally!" he said walking away.

She jumped and squealed as soon as he was out of earshot.

Once her fangirling was over, she reached in her locker for her Biology books.

She had a few minutes so decided to get a closer look of the necklace.

Only to find the necklace missing.

 **Boom! A chapter! Anywhooooo more to come so stick around.**

 **More names to pick.**

 **CONGRATULATIONS CHRISTINA FOR MAKING MY STORY!**

 **Remember to check out 'you request! I'll write!'**

 **Please.**

 **Good night. Or day.**

 **I talk too much! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! Hello lovelies! Soooo sorry I didn't update for a while I had exams but that ended yesterday sooooooo…**

 **Anywhoo please check out and leave a review of my story You Request! I write!**

 **And I have a oneshot I'm writing right now called 'Troublemaker.' Or something like that.**

 **OH THIS IS ANOTHER CHANGE! Ally is a senior as she is turning 18. I know I originally said something else but she's a senior, don't worry.**

 **Oh! Today I watched the movie 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith' and it was awesome. I'm thinking of writing a story on it. What do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Anywhoooo on with the show! A new name will be in this chapter.**

 **I talk too much ;)**

"No no no no no…." Ally said as she searched her locker frantically.

She didn't know why but she felt like the necklace served some importance and she had to keep it.

"What you looking for?" she knew the voice.

She looked up to be greeted with a pair of red lips she recognized Oh so clearly.

'I swear everyone bothers me when I'm in my locker.'

She then looked around to see if anyone was there to witness this. But everyone pretty much ran out the school when school was over. Like if someone was bombing the school or something.

"Oh sorry did you leave your brain in there? Is that why you zoned out like five times today in History."

Ally glared at the girl.

Athena Grey was the girl's name. She was about the same height as Ally.

And if Ally didn't dislike the girl from day one, she would've told her to quit school and become a model or something, because the girl was gorgeous.

She had long brownish golden hair, blue/green eyes and she had a golden tan.

She was born in Australia and transferred to Marino High in the middle of freshman year.

"Oh wait maybe you don't have a brain, maybe you're looking for dignity or something after all, I did beat your team in gym last week. Still moping over that?" she put on a fake pouty mouth.

"Look who's talking about moping? You practically dress like a mourner in black all the time." Cassidy came in glaring at the girl.

If there was one person Athena detested more than Ally, it was Cassidy.

They were always against each other in sports and athletics.

Ally could barely even kick a ball so she always wondered why Athena hated her.

"This happens to be Gucci." Athena scoffed. **(Does not own Gucci)**

"It happens to be funeral wear, try looking for real Gucci and then talk to me." Cassidy snapped back.

"Oh you little b-." Athena rushed forward to hit Cassidy but Ally pulled Cassidy back, who also appeared to want to fight.

Ally stood in the middle of the two feuding girls, trying to stop them from killing each other.

"Ena what are you doing." A voice came.

And Christina rushed to help Ally part the two girls.

Ally looked at the blonde hold back the other blonde.

"Christina tell your cousin that she needs a life check, because she doesn't know who she's messing with." Cassidy snapped, squirming in Ally's small arms.

'Oh yeah! They're cousins.' Ally remembered as she noticed how similar they looked and dressed.

Then again Ally thought that was Christina's long lost twin, but no, only cousins.

Besides Christina was semi-nice and didn't join any clubs while Athena was in every club with Cassidy, and was a total bitch.

"Anyways Cassidy, you and I have soccer practice now." Athena said as she turned around and walked away, Christina following behind her making sure she doesn't run back.

"Thanks for that Cass." Ally said turning back towards her locker.

"It's okay Alls, the girl needs a good whipping that only I can give."

Ally chuckled at her best friend.

"Right, sorry Alls but I really do have soccer practice with the bitch now."

"It's fine now go on captain." Ally jokingly pushed her friend.

And resumed her task.

 **(Time change)**

Ally was frustrated. Her essay was due in 2 days yet she barely got any information about Austin.

She needed it to get a good grade.

It was currently 7 o clock and she was walking on the pavement in search of 'Baileys Bar.'

She remembered Austin saying that he played billiards, and here was the place to do it because it was like the only place in Miami and they only played on Wednesdays which was today.

She was still in her clothes from earlier so she didn't feel too cold as she had her grey slouchy sweater, the only part really cold were her exposed legs from the floral skirt she forgot to change out of.

She also let her hair out of the ponytail to give her neck and shoulders some warmth.

She gulped as she stood at the entrance, about to walk in.

"Now, hold on here little lady, where are you going?" the man was big and scary and covered in tattoos and… hair everywhere but on his head,

"Umm .. I'm here to see someone,"

He grinned a toothless grin, literally toothless he had like six teeth on the top and bottom.

"Now now little missy, no one that looks like you comes here to visit a friend here. Either you must be lost or…."

He looked her up and down.

"And I know you're not a prostitute as you look like a rich catholic girl."

I mean he wasn't wrong, she was a rich catholic girl.

"I really am here to see someone." She straightened confidently.

"Really, who? And tell me why?" he stood folding his arms looking her up and down again, lingering on her chest

Some nosy security.

"Austin Moon and he's my…. Boyfriend." She folded her arms giving him a challenging look.

"You're Moon's girl." He laughed as if he didn't believe her.

"Yo Austin!" The man yelled inside.

Ally peeped inside, to see Austin just make a perfect shot in the net in the table.

He then raised up to peer at the man, running a hand through his hair.

"Sweet pickles." Ally muttered as she looked at him, in that moment he looked hot.

He wore a black v-neck and light blue skinny jeans with rips.

"Come here, there's someone here for you!" the man yelled as Austin's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

But he still picked up his cup that was on top of the table and walked towards the entrance.

"Yes Marty, what was so important."

"This little lady says that she knows you, and came here to see you."

Austin's eyes widened at the sight of her but then glared, not hard enough for the man to know something was up.

"I do know this girl, Marty, her name is Alison." He said in a very deep voice.

One that made Ally want to lick him all over.

He then raised the cup to his lips, drinking whatever was in there.

Marty's grin then turned into a straight line and he turned back towards Ally looking her up and down again. "So this is really your girlfriend, Man?"

Austin nearly choked on his drink, eyes wide.

He still had the cup around his lips and he glared at her but she bit her lip and watched him with nervous eyes.

He then lowered the cup.

"Yes Marty, this is my girlfriend." Austin said through gritted teeth.

"This." He said pointing at her, "is your girlfriend?"he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, So you can stop staring at her tits now." He scolded and turned towards Ally.

"Hey baby." He said through gritted teeth, in a fake smile.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Marty said.

"Yeah go away." Austin said waving his hand.

She watched as the much bigger man walked away.

As soon as he was out of eyesight, he dragged Ally by her hair outside.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Austin said.

"I don't know if you're aware but I have an English paper in two days, with a partner who does not co operate." She said and clamped her hand over her mouth once she realized.

He seethed. "Fine! You want answers! The last time I saw my parents was when I was twelve because they died but a man took me in from the orphanage! I had a younger brother named Josh but he died when I was eleven! I know how to fight and I'm good at chemistry! I despise sports! I hate the beach! And I hate spoilt girls who are full of themselves!" he yelled at her.

Ally took a step back but he panted from ranting and glared at her.

"Yo Austin, cut the chit chat and come on man!" someone yelled.

"Are we done here because I have to play now." He sighed.

"One more question." She asked.

"What." He spat.

"This man who took you from the orphanage, he looked after you for like 5 years." She asked.

He nodded at her, his eyes in slits looking at her.

"What was his name?" she asked innocently.

"Uhhh really just stick with the info I gave you!" he ordered.

"Just tell me. I need it for the paper." She said pouting.

Austin sighed. "I called him Darren but his real name was-.."

"Yo Austin!" the voice interrupted this time really angry.

"Look I really have to leave." He turned around about to walk away.

"Austin. What was his real name?" she asked as his back was to her.

He sighed, "Drexel."

 **Boom! A long chapter.**

 **CONGRATS ATHENA FOR MAKING THIS STORY!**

 **BTW those are my two bad names I picked. I didn't pick from the good ones yet.**

 **BUT….. If you originally signed up to be bad you can still reenter as good and I may just pick you.**

 **Tell me what you think is going on with Athena and Christina.**

 **Anywhoo please check out my story 'You Request! I Write!' and leave some good plots in there.**

 **More to come so stick around!**

 **Peace out!**

 **I talk too much! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey lovelies! I love you guys! Well, I have the whole summer to write so no excuses from me!**

 **Athena I'm sorry I made you such a bitch but you play a big part in this story so feel special.**

 **Anwhoooo as I said before I did not pick from the good names yet so if you originally signed up to be bad you can reenter and sign in as good. And I may just pick you.**

 **Anywayyyys on with the show!**

 **I talk too much ;)**

"Drexel." She whispered to herself. Her essay was due the next day and she still couldn't believe some of the information that Austin had given her.

Drexel. The name was familiar, as if she's heard it before.

"Dad!" she called.

"Yes sweetheart?" her dad asked as he appeared in her doorway.

"Do you know someone named Darren, but his name was Drexel?" she asked.

Lester exhaled a large breath, searching his brain.

"The name rings a bell, maybe he was a friend of your mother's." he said.

"Yeah, maybe he was." Ally sighed and returned to her paper.

She wondered why Austin didn't come to school today, she was hoping to expand on the information she recorded.

She wondered if it had something to do with the fact that he spilled his whole life on her.

She sighed while she pressed the print button, printing out her two page essay on a guy that had a bad attitude.

She tried to keep it positive though.

She wondered what he wrote about her.

Maybe that she was spoilt and annoying.

But she wasn't though.

She sighed as she shut her laptop closed.

She also took off the fuchsia v-neck she wore that day and threw it her basket, her white jean shorts following.

She took her hair out of the side braid she sported and put it in a bun instead.

She was just left in her bra and underwear and she glanced back around when she heard a rustle in her bushes.

She glanced around only to notice a shadow in the tree looking at her.

From the look of the figure she could tell it was a male.

She screamed and covered herself with the comforter on her bed.

She hurriedly wrapped it around herself and rushed to see what it was.

The shadow jumped out the tree and ran away, luckily they didn't have a camera in their hands or something.

That would have been embarrassing.

Then again it was probably her pervy pre-teen neighbor who watched her while she was in her bikinis by her pool.

He was used to him gawking at her.

She then shut her curtains, in case another visitor stopped by.

Ally took a while to catch her breath and walked to her bathroom.

She cautiously stripped down and hurriedly hopped in her shower and pulled the curtain.

Ally turned the knob and warm water immediately sprayed out.

She sighed in content letting the drops roll down her body.

She blindly reached for her vanilla scented soap and squirted some in her hands, immediately lathering it into her pale skin.

Ally never told anyone this but she actually used to picture Elliot in the shower with her.

She always felt dirty after but then again, she was a teenage girl.

Hormones in her body were like mosquitoes in a camp, all over the place.

However today instead of cappuccino brown hair with her, she pictured a luscious blonde mop and was damp due to the water.

She immediately moved her hand to her neck slightly pinching it to make it feel like soft kisses.

She then moved the other hand to her breast, slightly massaging it, imagining big rough hands instead of her small soft ones.

Ally gasped then moaned slightly at this action.

She let her head fall back on the tiled wall picturing dark hazel eyes boring into her.

She opened her eyes slightly as she realized the water becoming slightly colder.

Ally then noticed she spent about fifteen minutes in there.

She stuck her hand out and pulled her pink fluffy towel in the shower with her.

Ally then wrapped it around her tiny body and then pulled the curtain back.

The first sight she saw was her big mirror, she brought her arm up to it and wiped away the steam that gathered on it.

She smiled slightly as she noticed her reflection, turning to view herself up and down and then doing a little twirl.

She never understood what boys saw in her, she was just plain old Ally Dawson, nothing special, nothing exciting in her life but books and Jesus.

She sighed again and turned to head in her room.

She then stopped dead in her tracks gasped and then squealed loudly.

On another mirror in her bathroom, written in the steam was

"You need to keep an eye on all your surroundings, because you'll never see it coming"

She noticed the same symbol she saw on the necklace drawn on there too.

She ran and immediately wiped it off the mirror and let out a choked sob.

With a still shocked expression she put her sleeping clothes on and climbed into bed and said a prayer to her guardian angel making sure to leave the lamp on.

Austin sat on his bed, staring at the tattoos on his hand.

For no reason.

He felt like a complete dumbass for telling Ally all that information about him.

But then again she was pushy and annoying he had no choice.

He groaned and put his head in his hands.

He hated her, he was supposed to hate her.

Her stupid mother destroyed his home.

His parents fought for Drexel, but was unsuccessful in the last battle.

So was his brother Josh.

So Drexel/ Darren took him in.

At only the age of 13 he was trained to fight and kill.

He killed innocent lives because of his father.

Adopted father.

He stared blankly at the ceiling.

The only thing he liked about this bitch was her body, nothing else.

She was annoying, pushy and too perky for him.

He was surprised she wasn't a cheerleader.

A knock on the door halted him of his thoughts.

He warily walked towards the door.

"Hurry up asshole!" he heard.

He rolled his eyes as he knew the voices anywhere.

"Austeus hurry up!" he heard another voice, this one softer and in a definitely more polite tone.

He opened the door, glaring at the two dirty blondes.

"I told you not to call me that."

"What your birth name, Austeus?" he glared at the shorter Australian.

"What do you two bitches want?" he snapped.

"Darren will not like that tone, plus we just came here to talk." Christina said.

"About what?" he said opening his door wider.

"What else?" Athena smirked already beginning to walk in.

 **Alright guys that's it for this round.**

 **Again, Athena I'm sorry for making you such a bitch, but don't worry you play a very important role in this story.**

 **Anywhoo I had a long day, I'm tired and hungry so I'm out!**

 **Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey lovelies! I seriously adore you guys! I love your reviews!**

 **Anywhoo be sure to check out y other stories 'Lean On'**

 **And 'You Request! I'll write!' but I haven't written in that one yet because I haven't seen any plots that caught my attention! SO PLEASE REQUEST SOMETHING! I'M DYING HERE!**

 **And I have a story in progress called 'Troublemaker' It's really good! If I do say so myself.**

 **SO GET EXCITED!**

 **Oh! And the first good name will be in the next chapter!**

 **SO GET EXCITED!**

 **Type 'woot woot' in the reviews if you're excited!**

 **On with the show!**

 **I talk wayyyy too much! ;)**

Elliot Greene.

The definition of perfect.

Their date was perfect, a picnic by the lake, while the sun set.

Sigh.

He hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet, and that scared her.

Did he think the date was horrible?

Did he dislike her?

Was this date a silly bet?

Did she secretly smell bad?

At this thought she pulled her shirt by the neck a little, allowing her to smell her chest.

Nope, fresh lavender body wash and detergent.

What if he thought she was repulsive?

BOOM! Axe to the head.

She sighed looking at the mirror stuck in her locker.

White v-neck, short jean short overalls paired with a cute hot pink mustache necklace and red converse.

She went a little more hip than her usual girl apparel.

But then again it was a Friday, it was a tradition among her friends to wear hip clothing instead of their usual designer ones.

Today was their casual day.

She jumped as someone shut their locker, still scared about the strange events the night before.

She was scared shitless this morning as she was getting dressed that she changed into her bathroom, and kept glancing out every minute of her shower to make sure no 'visitors' passed by.

With her English book in her right arm, she sighed shut her locker, content with how she looked.

She tried desperately to forget the wet shower dream she had of Austin.

But it somehow always raked and weaved itself into her mind.

Like a spell.

Wait! Was she adopting Austin's ways.

Was she being bi-polar?

One minute she was talking about Elliot's perfectness, next her being scared in the shower and then wanting to throw Austin up against the shower and f the bad attitude out of him.

And his tousled hair.

And his bulky arms.

And his probably big- ummmmm… hands, Yes hands. Not anything else!

She shook her head trying to rid her of her thoughts.

She then turned the corner bumping into someone.

"Watch where the fuck you're goi-." She recognized the icy tone as it stop mid sentence.

"Why am I not surprised it's you?" he smirked.

Oh! She forgot to mention that he was bi-polar in her essay.

She picked up her red notebook and rubbed her head wincing at the whiplash she received.

"Sorry, it was an accident." She muttered.

"You know, usually I would be glad you don't wanna talk to me but what's going on?" he said leaning against the wall folding his arms.

She watched him warily, why was he being like this?

She also noticed that he ditched the jacket today and just wore a black v-neck showing off his arm of tattoos and black ripped jeans

The only reason she was distracted and bumped into him was because one, a creep was looking in her room, two, someone left a creepy message on her mirror and three, she had a wet dream about the crudest person on earth.

"Nothing." She replied and was gearing up to walk away but he grabbed her elbow and yanked her back, making her wince.

"What. Are you scared to talk to me?" he suggested.

"N-n no." she said looking into his dark eyes.

His tone was icy but his eyes were all fire. **;)**

"N-n no? Why are you so scared?" he mocked her tone.

She looked away avoiding his gaze.

"Tell. Me." He wrenched her arm causing her to gasp.

Why was he being like this?

"Red Lace if you don't say something-." He gritted.

"Hey!" Elliot came pulling Ally out of his grasp.

"What's going on!" Elliot said.

"Nothing." Austin sighed.

"Ally?" Elliot asked as she realized she zoned out for five minutes.

"Yeah, hi. I'll see you later." She said pecking his cheek walking off.

Elliot examined her curiously.

And he was about to walk off to his Philosiphy class, when he got a bat to his head.

696969696969696969696969696969696996969669669696969699969

Ally nervously walked into her class.

Only because the man who was about to murder her was in that class.

She wondered why he was being like that though.

So….. violent.

She bit her lip sitting in a seat in the front, middle so if she was getting murdered, she'll have a ton of witnesses.

She noticed the class had already filed in, she also noticed Austin was sitting in a seat on the end probably drawing again.

She sighed opening her notebook.

Just then the English Teacher walked in.

"Good Morning Class. I have to say I'm quite impressed with some of your essays so far, especially yours Mr. Moon. Good work. Would you like to read it for the class?" The teacher said.

Ally looked up remembering that his essay was about her.

"Not particularly." He remarked.

"Okay then."

The class went on as usual.

It was then she heard a loud scream.

She jumped at the noise and looked around to notice no one else noticed it.

It was then the voices started swarming in her head.

'What'cha got there?'

'TELL ME!'

'You'll never see it coming'

'I'M GONNA KILL YOU!'

'I should have told you earlier Ally'

'You don't even wanna know'

'I told you to back off!'

'You're gonna die Ally!RUN!"

Ally stood up from her seat, panting and out of breath.

"Allison, are you okay?" the teacher asked concerned.

She looked around the class to notice the students mirroring the teacher's face.

"I'm fine. It's just… m-may I b-be excused." She stuttered picking up her books.

"Yes, sure. Just come back when you're calm." The teacher said carrying on with the lesson.

She looked back to close in the door, not missing the burning glare she received from Austin.

She walked over to her locker. Screaming at the sight.

In her locker was a bunch of pictures of her and they all had blood on them and 'you'll never see it coming' written on all the pictures.

She let out another loud squeal.

She knew it couldn't be a bully, since she was loved by everyone.

So who was it?

A predator?

An assassin?

A serial killer?

Then the pieces starting coming together.

The person outside her window, who she knew couldn't be her neighbor since she found out they were out of town.

The shower message.

The bloody pictures.

'You'll never see it coming'

She dropped to the ground sobbing.

She didn't care if she was currently crying in front of the whole school as they came out their classes when the heard loud screaming.

In the crowd, she heard an "Ally! OMG!" followed by several gasps.

And Cassidy and Trish picked her off the ground and carried the hysterical girl to the bathroom to calm her down.

As she walked off she noticed Austin, Athena and Christina having what appeared to be a serious conversation as each of them had straight faces on.

Cassidy carried her the rest of the way to the bathroom, while Trish stopped to yell at the school to say to whoever caused this would wake up with broken limbs.

She didn't know who it was but she knew there was someone out there coming for her.

And she had to do something about it.

 **Whooooo! Hello everyone!**

 **Why was Austin being so defensive?**

 **Who hit Elliot with a bat?**

 **What's going on with Austin, Athena and Christina?**

 **What's going on with Ally?!**

 **If you have any ideas comment it in the reviews section.**

 **Also another name would be picked in the next chapter! Yahh!**

 **Also if you have any questions about this story, don't hesitate to ask me!**

 **Anywhoo more to come so stick around!**

 **Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello lovelies! So I got a lot of reviews from the last chapter. And I was so excited and happy and uhhh!**

 **But I will be going on a 10 day vacation from tomorrow so I may not be able to update. :(**

 **But I will try! "Because I'm a survivor, I'm not go give up!"**

 **Anywhoooo, someone in the reviews asked if there was gonna be auslly, in this story.**

 **:/**

 **Of course,it just has to build up. Take it from the writer herself there definitely will be Auslly sooo.. just sit back, pull up a chair and relax.**

 **OH AND THE NAME WILL BE PICKED IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE LAST NAME WOULD BE LATER ON! (The good side names)**

 **Anywhooo on with the show…**

 **I talk too much ;)**

"Shhhh!" the blonde said soothingly rubbing circles into the brunette's back.

"C-c- Cass, I-I don't k-know what to do? Someone could be after me? W-What if they w-w-watching me right now?" Ally said and with that she looked around hoping no cameras or anything was there.

"Als, calm down. Trish said she'll break off the limbs of whoever's responsible for this." Cassidy said in a soothing voice.

"Cass, I told you. I don't think this is a prank. I think someone is trying to kill me." She paused "Last night someone was looking through my window while I was changing, and someone left a creepy message, the same on those bloody pictures, on my mirror while I showered." Ally said leaning her head into the blonde's shoulder.

"Well, this guy sounds like a perv, or it could be a lesbian." Cassidy said, clearly interested in her own thoughts.

Ally chuckled at her best friend.

A knock on the door ceased them from their conversation.

"Um… come in." Cassidy said feeling awkward to say that to a girl who probably just wanted to piss but had to knock on the door.

What she didn't expect was someone of the different gender.

"Um… I don't know if you saw the sign but this is the girl's bathroom." Cassidy said gently letting Ally go.

"I need to talk to Allison in private."

"Well, Allison does not want to speak to anyone but her BFF right now."

"Cassidy I will give you five seconds to get out." Austin said walking closer, eyes getting darker with rage.

"I will give you 0.5 seconds." Cassidy said bolting out the door.

"Cassidy!" Ally called after her.

She sighed and turned to look in the mirror, her eyes were slightly puffy and her nose turning a slight pink. She didn't look bad.

She then looked in the mirror to notice him staring at her.

She then turned back around to actually look him in the face and not in a reflection.

"Yes." She whispered but loud enough for him to hear.

He sighed running his hands through his hair.

"Look, I don't know who put those pictures in there, and I'm not in here to calm you down either. I came in here to warn you."

She gasped.

"Someone is going to come after you, but that's later on."

"W-what do you mean come after me?"

"Are you fucking deaf, come after you, do you not know what that means?" He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I know what it means." She muttered.

"Good. And by the way stop crying and hiding like a huge baby." And with that he walked off.

Leaving her to cry alone in the girl's bathroom.

69696969696969699696969696979797979769996696996696966

 **(The day before)**

"Austeus, did you find the girl." Drexel said propping his foot up on the demon.

Honestly, he felt sorry for Allison but only a little bit.

Drexel wanted her killed right away, but Austin wanted to give her, her full two months.

"No Darren we didn't."

"Remember on her 18th birthday-."

"Yes, yes, I know I'll have to kill her." Darren nodded along.

"So if you know this, and her birthday is in two months, WHY HAVEN'T YOU FOUND HER YET!"

Austin wanted to reply with 'we did find her bitch I was lying to you'

But he was afraid that if he did say that, he will send down a fourth demon and this one might want to kill her right away and have no emotion.

"Do you need more help in finding her Austeus, is that the case."

"No thanks Darren, I think Christina, Athena and I have this under control."

"The hurry up and find her and don't hesitate to kill her."

Drexel vanished Austin back to earth.

His visit with his dad took up the whole day that he couldn't go to school.

And then he started thinking about Ally and how perky and pushy and annoyingly hot her body was.

A knock on the door signaled him out of his thoughts.

"Hurry up asshole!" Athena said.

"Austeus hurry up!" Christina said in a more polite tone.

He opened the door glaring at the two.

"I told you not to call me that." He said.

"What your birth name, Austeus?" he glared at the shorter Australian.

"What do you two bitches want?" he snapped clearly annoyed.

"Darren will not like that tone, plus we just came here to talk."

"About what?" he asked opening his door wider.

"What else?" Athena smirked already walking in.

Austin glared at her rudeness but didn't say anything.

Christina still stood at the door and she cleared her throat, "May I come in?" She said politely.

"Well your cousin already did so, be my guest." He said.

And they all gathered in his living room.

Athena shut all the curtains.

"Um… what did Darren say Austeus, I mean, Austin." Christina said.

Christina was a nice girl with her fellow demons, it's just a demon personality trait to be sassy and rude to mortals.

But Athena was like that to everyone so…

Austin sighed, "All he asked is if I found Allison." He said.

"That's it! You missed a whole day of school so he could ask you one question!" Athena snapped.

"Will you let me fucking continue?!" He snapped back.

" Then I replied no. Then he yelled at me for not finding her yet and then he asked if we needed more help, but then I said we have it under control." He continued.

"Good." Christina replied nodding her head.

"I say we just kill the bitch." Athena said folding her arms.

"Athena!" Christina scolded and Austin glared at the Australian.

"What? Every time he asks we say we didn't find her. When really we fucking did! However, we sound like fucking idiots each time. I mean what if Darren kills us for being unsuccessful each time. Plus we're doing her a favor by killing her instead of Darren coming and killing her himself. I say we kill the bitch. And kill her blonde bitchy best friend while we're at it too!" Athena replied.

"Athena, we're not killing her now. Let her get used to the fact that someone is coming. One of us could at least teach her how to defend herself."

"That's her angel's problem not ours." Austin said. "But I still agree with Christy, let her calm the fuck down first, give her, her two months."

"Whatever. But if Darren asks me I am not lying." Athena said walking out.

"God, I'll calm her down. Bye, Austin." Christina said following her cousin outside.

6969696996969696969696996696969696996969696969966969

It was pouring. The rain was strong and every ten minutes there was a rumble of thunder.

Luckily Ally was safe in her cozy, warm, plush blanket.

She checked the alarm clock on her bedside table, 8:00 it read.

She sighed and went back to her Shakespearean book.

Her dad wasn't home yet, but she had locked all the doors and windows and shut all the curtains and drapes.

She jumped as another rumble of thunder pulled her out of her reading.

No one will even dare be walking in the street, Not even a predator.

She sighed again, thinking about what Austin told her.

'Someone was coming after her?' 'Later on?'

What?

A knock signaled her out of her thoughts and she froze.

Who would be knocking on her door, at this time, in this weather.

Was it a predator?

BOOM! Axe in the head!

Another loud grumble signaled her out of her thoughts followed by another urgent knock.

She picked up an umbrella near her bed and held it as a weapon as she cautiously walked down the stairs.

Another urgent knock came followed by a "Hello? Can you please let me in?"

It was a girl.

Ally walked down the stairs with more speed and opened the door.

She gasped the sight.

It was a girl, who was soaked and her clothes were stuck to her skin.

She held what appeared to be a white cardigan over her head. To try to cover some of the rain.

But clearly failed as she was soaked to the bone.

Ally then realized the girl still stood outside waiting very patiently to enter.

"Oh I'm sorry, please, come in." Ally said opening the door for the girl.

"Thank you so much. You are so kind!" The girl said.

Finally, a new person with manners.

"You can take off your shoes, stand here on the mat, I'll get you a towel."

Ally ran to the nearby closet to grab a towel and then ran back handing it to the girl.

The girl graciously took the towel and put down her cardigan, wrapping the plush, warm fabric around her body.

Ally noticed the girl had light blonde hair that was a little darker due to the water and it fell in mid-back length very, very loose curls and ocean blue eyes and was a little taller than her.

She also noticed she was wearing white sandals. A white flowy dress that fell on her high shins, a little passed her knees.

"I don't mean to be rude but…What's your name?" Ally asked.

"Oh, no, you're not being rude at all." The girl chuckled. "My name is Veronica."

 **BOOM! Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the little insight in Athena, Christina and Austin's life. I hope it cleared some stuff.**

 **Also WELCOME VERONICA TO MY STORY!**

' **What's going on with Elliot, and Ally?'**

' **Who is Veronica' *hint, hint* (look at the clothes!)**

 **Another name will be picked later on.**

 **Let's try to get up to 55-60 reviews!**

 **More to come so stick around!**

 **Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey lovelies! I'm back!**

 **I know its beeeen sooooooooooooo loooooooooonnngggggg!**

 **But I'm back for the rest of summer so expect a lot of updates!**

 **Anywhoooooo**

 **On with the show!**

"Veronica?" Ally repeated to herself.

She knew that name.

She swore she's heard it before. Like if her mom told her as a baby.

Ally was currently in her room as she just sent Veronica to change into something dry.

She was just about to hand her a leggings and a baggy t-shirt when the girl asked for something preferably pastel colored.

She didn't have anything so she went to her mom's old closet, and pulled out a pale pink nightgown that went down to her ankles.

"Ally?" She came in the room.

"Is this your mother's?"

"Yes, h-how did you know? D-d-do you know her?" she asked confused wondering how a probably 19 year old will know her deceased mother.

"Um- let's just say our mother's knew eachother."

Suddenly an opening of a door startled them.

And Ally shrieked, hoping it wasn't a predator.

"Don't worry Allison I'm here." She held her hands in combat position and walked down stairs.

Downstairs a loud groan was heard.

"Dad?" Ally said sprinting down the stairs.

She then noticed her father holding his nose while Veronica was about to punch him again.

"Veronica! This is my father." Ally said.

And Veronica's exterior instantly softened.

"Oh my gosh, sir ! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a predator! I'll get you an icepack!" she said running into the kitchen.

"Ally who was that!" her dad said still holding his nose.

"Um- that's Veronica, It was pouring and she didn't have an umbrella and… she knows mom." Ally said nervously.

Her dad huffed clearly frustrated, but also calm knowing that Ally was happy she found something close to her mom.

He patted her shoulder and kissed Ally and told Ally to tell the 'psycho' to forget about the icepack.

What had Ally thinking is how fast Veronica jumped to her rescue, and they just met, and she barely knew her, and how did she know someone was after her.

7463745687346573657465637658746865365

The wind was howling, and roughly thrashed trees around, making it knock against her window pane.

That's one of the reasons why her legs were hugged up to her chest, while she faced her window.

Instant goosebumps formed on her pale, smooth skin as she took her legs out of the warmness of her plush comforter to hug up to her chest.

She shivered at the night's coldness, well then again, she should've learned from her cold nights to change into something warmer besides a baggy sweater and sleep shorts just past her butt.

Part of the sleepwear set Cass got her for her birthday, along with the red lace bra.

This child needed Jesus.

She continued to watch the tree violently hit against her window.

Usually she would've been terrified by this, but she wasn't, it almost created a song.

The thumping of the branches, the howling of the wind.

The cracking sound the window made.

It reminded her of her mother, her father always told her, her mother loved to sing, especially lullabys. To calm her down.

Ally started to hum a slow, yet sensual tune, the kind of tunes you hear creepy little kids in those horror movies humming.

She continued staring at the window, fully aware that it was 2 am and she had school in the morning.

"Hmmmm" she continued humming, resting her cheek on her knees letting her wavy hair fall down her back.

Then she saw a figure come into her room, a male.

It was like he snuck in, dressed in all black.

She wasn't scared though, in fact she was… excited.

Her lips instantly pursed and her eyes were swirling black with…lust.

She crawled to the edge of the bed, her hair blowing as her window was opened, and her room was intruded by the enchanter himself.

He stepped into the direct stream of moonlight, so she could see his light blonde mop atop his head.

Mmmmm.

His shirt was gone now and suddenly he was wearing a long black cape.

Like a superhero.

Or maybe a villain.

Mmmmm.

All he had on was a pair of black jeans, red converse and that black cape.

Mmmmm. Talk about hot dayum.

Not just hot damn.

HOT DAYUM!

He was cupping her face staring down at her with black eyes while his face held his familiar sexy smirk.

Before she knew it, their lips were collided. And it felt like fire.

Literally, it felt like she was ON fire.

Their tongues immediately started dueling.

Sending delicious and burning waves through her body.

"Unghh Austin." She moaned as he moved from devouring her lips to her neck.

She suddenly pictured them completely naked, him still wearing his black silk cape.

He was grinding his hips roughly into her which made her bed hit against the wall gently.

This made her moan again. Loudly.

Usually she would imagine getting bitten or getting a hickey would pinch a little but this was starting to hurt.

She immediately opened her eyes, him still grinding against her core, her cappuccino orbs filling with pain.

"Um Austeus, this is starting to hurt." She gasped as he bit deeper into the skin of her neck.

His head rose, eyes black as night, looking at her with a fake pouty face.

Then he grinned, and she gasped loudly as his usual perfect straight teeth had now turned into…. Pointy fangs.

"Don't worry red lace, the pain has just started."

The burning feeling came back and she looked down to notice her nice big warm bed and then turned into a …. Fiery furnace.

She gasped trying to run away and wondering why the fire hadn't scorched her skin yet.

She looked back up to notice Austin in a fully clothed again in black skinny jeans, black v-neck and that stupid black cape.

While she was just in a matching red lace lingerie set.

At least she wasn't naked, but come on, this barely covered anything.

Austin then pulled out a long black sword yelling, "I'm going to kill you!"

She screamed and backed away while he devishly started laughing.

Ally rose from her bed screaming, frantically looking down to notice she was still in the warmth of her comforter and she did in fact still had clothes on.

"Allison?" Veronica came in, worry clearly painted on her face.

Ally wiped the cold sweat that covered her forehead and neck.

Ally had just met the girl yet the girl cared about her more than half her friends did.

And her friends adored the floor she walked on.

"Oh Allison! Are you alright? I heard you screaming." Veronica said quickly rushing to the side of the bed to hold her in a consoling manner.

"I'm fine, I-I just had a terrifying nightmare." Ally reassured.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Veronica sat on her bed.

"No no, that's fine. Maybe in the morning. I think you and I both need sleep right now." She chuckled.

Veronica shot her look that said 'are you sure?'

Ally just shook her head.

Veronica patted her shoulder and got off the bed walking out, "If you suddenly want to talk you know where I am."

Ally just shook her head smiling and turned on her side to face her window.

It was open and the wind sung a sweet lullaby, not the loud rampant one in her nightmare.

She wondered why she had all these fantasies about Austin.

I mean sure he was attractive, but still…

It was like she was drawn to him. And all the dreams were the same..

Them doing nasty things.

With both of them naked.

Why was she having wet dreams about Austin.

She also thought she remembered to shut her window that night.

Weird.

 **Omg hey guys! Long time no see!**

 **Come estas? Btw I'm not Spanish.**

 **Big thanks to you guys' patience.**

 **And I know its 3am but still….Who cares it's summer.**

 **HEY! I want you guys to comment in the reviews what was your favorite moment in this story so far!**

 **Whether it was the funniest or the most exciting, just comment what has been your favourite moment so far!**

 **More to come so stick around. I Love you awesome nerds!**

 **Peace out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey lovelies! So yeah I know it's been like 3 days..**

 **Well thanks so much for you guys' patience. Anwhoooo…**

 **I still want to know what you guys' favorite part of the story is so far but I also want you guys to tell me…**

 **Who is your favorite character? And why?**

 **Anywhooo on with the show!**

 **I talk too much ;)**

Ally woke up the next morning, surprised to see her window closed again.

She swore she met it open last night to which she just groaned and turned over falling back to sleep.

Although, the curtains weren't closed… so what was really going on here?

She just shook her head.

Of all the scary things going on in her life this is the least of her problems.

Although, this was very creepy.

She was surprised her father hadn't come to tell her he was leaving for work.

And it was already 7:30.

Oh well he probably forgot. And she didn't blame him.

The man was a busy man, who always had a lot on his mind.

She dried herself and put on a floral, knee-length dress with coral colored wedges.

She had her hair in its usual, natural curls, but threw it in a ponytail.

She walked down the steps to be greeted by a ,

"Oh Allison, you look beautiful, like an angel." Veronica gushed and giggled after saying the last part.

Ally smiled and twirled cutely and the compliment and watched as Veronica flipped a pancake in the frying pan.

"Thanks, Ver. But you really didn't have to make breakfast or even get up early for me? Why didn't you sleep in?" Ally asked watching as Veronica pushed some eggs and bacon and a pancake on the plate in front of her.

"Thanks. This looks great!" Ally said smiling.

"You're welcome. And no big deal, I'm an early bird. Plus if I didn't wake up early who would've woken up your father, the poor man overslept and was rushing that he said he didn't have time to tell you he was leaving."

Veronica then started to soap some of the dishes she used to cook with.

"Oh no Ver, you don't have to do that." Ally said, her mouth half full.

"Oh Nonsense Allison! I mean I came here unannounced, the least I could do is wash a couple dishes right?" she said smiling.

"I-I guess." Ally replied. And Veronica nodded turning back to the task at hand.

Ally sat in silence chewing her delicious food.

"So, Allison, your father tells me you had to write an essay about a boy, recently, for English?"

"Yup!" Ally replied beginning to drink her orange juice.

Her empty plate laid on the kitchen counter, where she was eating and Veronica came to pick it up.

"Whoa, let me get that off your hands." She said picking up Ally's plate.

"Oh! No y-you don't have t-."

"I insist." Veronica replied warmly taking the plate.

And Ally nodded continuing to drink her juice.

"So anyways, do you think this boy is cute?" Veronica asked, her back to Ally.

And Ally choked on her juice, to which Veronica immediately turned around with a worried look on her face and she ran to pat Ally's back.

"Are you okay, do you need CPR because I'm medically educated and-."

"It's okay, I'm fine. It's just, your question kind of surprised me." She laughed.

She always wondered why Veronica always rushed to her when something was wrong.

I mean they just met, yesterday.

"So you do think this boy is cute?" she smiled widely at her, making Ally feel as if she were having a conversation with her mother, not a nineteen year old.

"Um he's not terrible looking, but he has a terrible attitude, and he's very mean." Ally said.

Oh! She forgot to mention the part about, She literally has wet dreams about the boy.

Although she didn't know why though.

She didn't even like him. And he WAS not terrible looking.

Veronica chuckled and went back to the sink to complete her task.

"So, what's his name?" Veronica asked, her back still to Ally.

"Austin Moon." Ally answered nonchalantly as she was then on her phone texting Trish that she wanted a ride to school as Trish only lived a few blocks down.

She jumped though as she heard a loud 'CLUNK!' in the sink.

She looked up to notice Veronica frozen in place as she dropped the plate she was holding, in the sink.

Veronica slowly turned around leaning against the sink muttering, "It's him, isn't it." She looked up to be met with Ally's confused eyes.

"What's him?" Ally asked, her voice drenched with confusion.

"Um, nevermind. This Austin guy, does he… talk or socialize with anyone?" She asked leaning against the sink with her arms folded.

"Well he just moved here like last week, and he's kinda anti-social, but he does talk to these two girls… Christina-." Ally replied, her voice still holding some confusion to it.

"Mmmm." Christina nodded, hand gesturing for her to continue, but her eyes still holding a bit of panic in them.

"And Athena." Ally finished.

"Gosh! I hate that girl. I mean I know hate is a strong word, and the Lord says not to hate anyone, but darn."

Ally tried to not reply with a "Join the club."

Realization hit her and Ally then asked, "Wait, how do you know Christy and Athena?"

"Um, w-we go w-way back. Pshh." Veronica said hand gesturing.

Two loud horn beeps, followed by a "Let's go Dawson! Time is precious!" which made Ally chuckle at her second best friend.

"Well you better head on down to school, Ally." Veronica patted her shoulder.

"Yes, I'll see you later!"

Ally was about to walk out the door when came,

"Ally?"

"Yes?" She said looking back.

"Be careful." Veronica said. Ally just nodded in reply and walked out the door.

Ally walked out to her latina friend's cherry red car and sat down.

"It took you long enough." Trish greeted.

"Sorry, I was talking to Veronica."

"Who's Veronica?" Trish said bending the corner.

"Um, my mom's, friend's daughter." Ally said.

"Mmm, sure." Trish replied and cranked the radio higher.

Ally really didn't know how to describe her relationship with Veronica.

She did know her mother somehow.

Ally just shook her head, ridding her thoughts of how her life had changed and sang along to the radio with her BFF.

Not giving a damn in the world.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,

Ally walked to her locker, as they just arrived at school, a smile on her face as her and Trish just tried to attempt Rihanna's 'Bitch Better Have My Money' **(I do not own)** , while it played on the radio.

To which they just ended up laughing instead of singing most of the time.

Ally shoved books into locker and suddenly her locker just slammed shut.

To which she shrieked and pulled her hand back.

And if she didn't move, her hand would've been throbbing on the floor now.

She looked over to see just the person who slammed her locker.

"Austin. What are you doing here?" Ally said putting her hand on her heart to try and recover from the fear she just experienced.

He just watched her with his dark, cold stare.

And in a cold, deep voice he replied, "We need to talk."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey lovelies! It's me! And Last night I actually posted a new story called 'A Girl, Boy Thing' so go over there and check it out!**

 **It's based off the movie 'It's a Boy/Girl Thing' that movie is so hilarious and awesome! So go and watch it!**

 **But don't worry I will still be writing this as well.**

 **So let me know in the comments what was your favorite part of the whole story and who is your favorite character!**

 **I know I asked this already but I still wanna know who.**

 **Anywhooo on with the show!**

 **A new name either in this chapter or the next so keep a look out!**

 **I talk too much ;)**

 **,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,…,.,…,…,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.**

"What?" Ally asked thinking she must be hallucinating.

"We need to talk." He repeated and dragged her by the arm to the nearby janitor's closet.

'What's he gonna do to me?"She thought.

He roughly threw her inside and he got in himself, closing the door behind him.

This limited the space in there.

"Red Lace, what did you hear, the day you ran out the class?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"How d-did you know I heard stuff, I mean what if I really was sick!" she said defensively.

"Cut the horse shit okay! I was there, I heard you muttering, 'Leave me alone,' 'Go Away,', Everyone was just so fucking deaf they didn't hear it!" He replied rudely.

She swallowed hard. She had grown accustomed to just ignoring his rude remarks.

"Voices. I heard voices. They told me to 'run' and 'hide' and there was another dark one yelling 'I'm gonna kill you!' and now that I think about it, it was identical to the one I heard in my dream." She mentally face palmed after the last part.

"What dream?" his widened and he asked her.

"Well…In my dream there was just someone who yelled 'I'm gonna kill you!' After I… skipped them… in the-the…lunch line. Yeah." She replied scratching the back of her neck.

"Who was the someone?" he asked smirking.

"It was anonymous." She replied quickly.

"Why?" he retorted.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't have the brain and mind to turn around and ask 'who said that?' in my dream, Austeus." She replied.

She mentally gasped, she knew to never be rude to him, because he could break your neck in one snap.

He was fuming, his face turning red.

"Austin I'm sorry-."

"What did you just call me?!" he interrupted.

Did he mean Austeus? In that case it just slipped out! She remembered calling him that in her dream.

"Austin." She replied backing away.

"Before that idiot!" he stepped closer to her yelling.

"Austin. I called you Austin." She replied, holding out her hands in defense mode.

His eyes were turning black, and he stepped closer to her.

"Okay, I tried to be nice! Why don't you tell me what's really going on h-."

He was interrupted by the door opening.

"Uhh there she is!" Cassidy sighed telling Trish.

"Why were you in here chica?!" Trish held her hand.

"Ugg and with him?" Cassidy grimaced.

Ally was so glad that they interrupted their conversation.

Things would have slipped out that she didn't want to.

"Calm your ass. We were just talking." Austin replied to Cassidy.

"That better just be what was going on. Come on chica!" Trish said pulling her along.

Not before Austin wrenched her back to whisper in her ear, "This isn't over."

And disappeared.

Once Ally told her friends she had to go back to her locker, they let her go.

She opened her locker only to have a note fall out of it.

She looked around to see who could've put it there.

She opened the note and gasped while reading it.

She shoved the note into her bag and shoved some books in there as well getting ready for her next class.

She felt like crawling in a hole and dying.

The bell rang signaling it was time and she shut her locker and too lost in her thoughts to notice somebody walking down the hall.

She continued walking and bumped right into the person.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! It's just that this school is so big and this map is so confusing and I'm lost and I didn't see you and-."

Ally chuckled and helped the girl pick up the numerous textbooks in her hand.

"It's okay, I mean I'm not dead right! And the school map the office hands out is confusing." Ally interrupted the girl's ranting but agreed with her.

The girl smiled and nodded.

Ally studied her for a second she had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes under her hipster glasses. And she wore a white band t-shirt, black leggings and white high tops with a grey beanie on her head.

"Um what's your name, new kid." Ally said standing up.

"My name is Lola, Grade 11, Junior." She said sticking out her hand.

"Well you're lucky, miss Lola because I am a junior as well." Ally replied.

"I think your look is very cool by the way. My name is-." Ally started.

"Allison Dawson. I saw your picture in the notice-board thingy. You're so pretty. Whoa! I'm not usually like this, I was actually popular at my old school, it's just I get nervous talking to new people. But I'll get cooler once I befriend you." Lola said as Ally began leading them to their first class, which was History.

Ally nodded.

The second bell rand signaling class was starting in one minute.

"Come on we gotta run! Miss Applebaum will skin you if you're late!" Ally said trying to pull Lola along as well as trying to run in heels.

The day had gone okay. She managed to introduce the squad to Lola. With Cass and Trish giving their usual speech about if they try to take Ally, Their BFF, away they would end her. To which Ally just chuckled.

She had told Veronica her day had gone well and she went up to do homework.

She threw her hair in a messy bun attempting the math equation her teacher gave.

Ally then started looking in her bag for her math notes, only to hear a rustle every time she moved something in her bag.

She then discovered it was the note that the person left in her locker.

She opened it deciding to look it over.

The wind, conveniently starting to howl as she read the first word.

She started reading it again.

'Knives and Swords. That cut and chop.

In this game, it doesn't take long for a player to drop.

The objective of the game is to succeed.

You instantly became a player because of one bad deed.

Knives and swords, the rules as clear as day.

The game knives and swords. Wanna Play?'

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.

 **Whoa!**

 **Thumbs up for me suddenly becoming a poet and pulling this poetry writing talent out from nowhere.**

 **More to come so stick around.**

 **CONGRATULATIONS LOLA! WELCOME TO MY STORY!**

 **And yes folks that was the last name picked. I AM Sorry.**

 **Anywhooo I may post a new chapter later.**

 **Be sure to check out my new story 'A Girl, Boy Thing'**

 **As for now guys I'm out! I need food in my system!**

 **Peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey lovelies! Yeah I know, I've been gone for a while but my mom keeps dragging me out of the house to do stuff with her.**

 **And I haven't had time to write, either I was too lazy or too busy doing nothing! ;)**

 **Anywhoooo, boom here's another chapter!**

 **I talk too much! ;)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.**

*Knock, knock* "Allison! Dinner's almost ready!"

Veronica's voice sounded outside her door.

She sighed and looked over the note again.

'Knives and swords that cut and chop.

In this game, it doesn't take long for a player to drop.

The objective of the game is to succeed.

You instantly became a player because of one bad deed.

Knives and swords, the rules as clear as day.

The game of knives and swords. Wanna play.'

"Knives and swords? Game? A player to drop? Bad deed?!" she spoke getting louder on each question.

"What the hell?" she said.

And groaned falling back on her bed.

"Allison I'm taking out your food, you better come before it gets cold." Veronica sing-songed from downstairs.

"Just a minute." Ally yelled back.

Ally sighed and tried to rack her brain for what this note could mean. A bad family history, maybe?

"Ally! Your food's getting cold!"

"I said in a minute, Veronica. Damn!" Ally yelled.

Silence.

Ally sighed and took her hair out of its ponytail running her hands through it.

She then rested her face in her hands.

What has gotten into her.

Maybe, she was just frustrated. Ever since she picked the note out of her bag, she hasn't stopped reading it.

Which has been the last hour and a half.

She sighed again and crumpled up the note as she headed for her trash bin. She hesitated throwing it away. Maybe, she can try and define and make sense of the note later.

She tucked it under a few books on her desk and walked downstairs.

She headed for the kitchen where Veronica was patiently waiting with her hands clasped over her chin on the table.

Ally took notice of the troubled look on her face and instantly felt guilty for yelling back at her.

"I'm sorry, for yelling at you. I was just frustrated with…Homework." Ally said.

"It's honestly okay, I know how stressful the life of a student could be." Veronica smiled at Ally.

Phew, Luckily Veronica was nice enough to let it go so easily.

"So what are we eating?" Ally said looking at her table.

Veronica got up from her seat and picked up the two plates from on the counter.

Her dad wouldn't be home until midnight anyway, and she would be asleep by then, so it was just Ronnie and her today.

That was Ally's new nickname for her, Ronnie.

"Meatsauce and angel-hair pasta." And Veronica giggled after saying it.

"Not literal angel hair in here, right?" Ally joked.

Veronica snorted and nodded no.

"So how was school today?" Ronnie said twirling her pasta.

Minus, getting a creepy note from a creepy stalker, it was okay.

"It was fine, I made a new friend. Her name is Lola."

"Okay. But what is that like your thousandth friend."

Ally jokingly scoffed and hit her arm playfully, ending in Veronica chuckling and chewing her food.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rest of the dinner was comfortable silence and Ally went back up to her room when it was over.

She did her usual nightly routine and hopped into bed.

A strong gust of wind ran down her spine, she was having another weird dream about Austin, they were walking into school and the play was a scorched wasteland when they got inside.

And when she turned to look at him he had pointy teeth and pitch black eyes.

The room had also grown increasingly cold and she opened her eyes.

She got a weird feeling in the room, almost like… a presence.

She closed her eyes and turned around so her body was facing her window again.

She sighed and opened one of her eyes, instantly closing it tightly.

She froze in spot, too scared to do something.

There was a presence in the room.

In fact there was somebody at her window watching her.

Her breathing and heart race increased, but she tried not to make it obvious.

She then heard a noise, and she quickly shot out of the bed hoping to surprise whoever it was.

But the person was gone.

She rushed towards her window, to see if the person was running down the street or something.

But no one was there, It was like they vanished into thin air.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ally trudged into school the next morning, looking more undead than human like.

Her father asked if she would rather stay home than go to school, but she said she'd go to school.

She barely got any sleep as she had to stay up to see if the person would make a reappearance.

She lazily threw on a neon yellow t-shirt and a black skirt that flared out a little and stopped a little before her knees and her army green suade ankle boots.

She let Veronica do her hair, since she was so tired. And every now and then Ronnie would poke her scalp with the bobby pins to keep her awake.

It ended up being a beautiful ballerina-like bun.

And Ronnie kept gushing about how cute she looked.

She shoved some books in her locker and her friends came gushing at how cute she looked.

And other people from the school came up to her gushing at how cute she looked.

Well this was a regular day for her.

-.-.-.-.-.

Minus being tired all day, She also stayed alert for any strange characters or creepy letters in her locker.

The day was okay.

A word she had been using to describe her day, a lot these days.

She was currently in her room yawning away, but typing her history report, due in a week.

She liked to do things the day of.

She sighed in content as she pushed the last full stop and saved.

She was about to shut it down when something crossed her mind.

She opened her internet tab and began typing in 'Knives and Swords.'

Of course, images of actual knives and swords came up.

And she sighed and she continued scrolling down.

Then, something caught her eye.

'Knives and Swords. The game' she clicked the link to the website, nervously biting her lip as she watched it load.

Then the website came up.

"Knives and swords." She read to herself. "A game where one person must stand in front of the 'Aerso' circle symbol and let the other players blindly throw knives and swords at the player. 'Cutite si sabii' or 'knives and swords' as they would call it is a game done as a punishment." Ally gasped at reading it. 'A punishment?.'

What has she done wrong? Why would someone ask if she wanted to play?

She choked back a sob as she continued reading.

"This game is done as a punishment. Those who have committed bad doings are the targets for the game. These games are not to be played for fun at home. This is a serious game done by the demons and lords of the underworld and can unleash harmful spirits if done on Earth. The 'Aerso' circle symbol is not a toy."

She was full on sobbing now, why would someone want her to play a demon game.

And how would they know so much about this.

She then grew curious.

"Allison, your dinner's on the table." Ronnie yelled.

"I'll be right down." Ally replied back.

She searched in a new tab for a 'Aerso' circle symbol.

"Oh my gosh!" Ally shrieked, The symbol that was on her screen was the exact same symbol as on the necklace.

Her breathing rate picked up and she looked at the author of the website.

Bounty Duke.

She violently shut the computer screen and rested her head on her desk wondering what has become of her life.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.**

 **Yo! Yo! Yo! What's up.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Remember to leave your insight, comments, opinions, quarries or even what you think is happening in this story –in the reviews section.**

 **Because reviews are awesome.**

 **I OWN! THE 'KNIVES AND SWORDS' GAME. I MADE IT UP. I ALSO MADE UP THE AERSO CIRCLE THINGY SO IT'S NOT REAL!**

 **Yeah I just put that in caps to get your attention to it.**

 **Don't forget to check out, my other stories, 'Lean On' and 'A girl, boy thing'**

 **Anywayyyy I need some food in my system.**

 **Byeeeee! *Waves to the computer screen***

 **Uhhh I'm such a weirdo.**

 **Peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey lovelies! So who remembers a time when I used to update everyday.**

 ***raises hand slowly***

 **Hey! So someone told me to write more auslly.**

 **My response: Patience, child, patience.**

 **And also someone asked me if I was Romanian because I used Romanian in the last chapter.**

 **My response: Nope. Google Translate and I are just really great friends.**

 **Anywhooo… Let's get it on!**

 **I talk too much ;)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-**

"So, Cass were you listening?" Ally asked reassuringly.

"Hmm, what?" Cassidy asked finally looking straight at the brunette in front of her.

"Cassidy, I swear if you keep getting distracted by Dallas Dean, I'm going to go over there and ask him out for you, myself!" Ally whisper yelled.

"But he's so cute! And the day that you talk to boys, is the day that I'll sing halleluiah!"

Ally just rolled her eyes and continued stuffing books in her locker.

Despite her happy, calm exterior, on the inside she was a nervous wreck.

The slightest things scared her.

Her teddy bear, slamming of lockers, the wall!

"Mmm, So what were you telling me, Als?" Cassidy asked after five minutes of staring at the brown-haired boy.

Ally sighed, Lightly shutting her locker so she wouldn't jump at the noise and smoothening out her aqua sundress.

"I asked you if you could give me a ride after school to someone's house." Ally replied.

"Sure! Guy or girl?"

"I will hope it's a guy, by the name." Ally replied.

"Oooh A guy, Ally's getting it on! What's his name?" Cassidy teased.

"Please Cass, I just wanna talk to him. He has a blog about de-… Decaf Lattes." Ally said realizing she was about to say demons.

"And I wanted to ask him some questions about the blog. And his name is Bounty Duke." Ally finished.

"So, let me get this straight. This guy named Bounty Duke has a blog about Decaf Lattes and you have questions for him?" The blonde asked wearily.

"Yes." Ally replied nervously biting her lip.

"OMG! Can I come with? I mean, if this guy has a blog dedicated to it, then he must know everything right? I have questions for him and I wonder if he could make us some and-."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Cass." Ally interrupted.

"Why?" The blonde asked a pout making a way on her face.

"Because…. Today is Monday right? You have soccer practice! And if you miss a practice, Athena will use that against you."

"I hate that blonde bitch!" Cassidy gritted through her teeth.

And Ally cringed as the blonde slammed her locker shut.

The bell rang signaling that the next period began.

Ally waved goodbye to her best friend and headed off to her class with…him.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey Austin!" she chirped as she sat in her assigned seat next to him.

But of course he didn't hear her because of the heavy rock music blasting through his headphones so loud she heard it from there, plus he was busy doodling on the cover of his notebook with a Sharpie.

To annoy him further she plucked one of the headphones out of his ears and repeated, "Hello Austin!"

He stuck out his middle finger while saying, "Fuck off."

"Now, now Austin there's no need for the attitude." Ally said in a fake scolding voice holding back a laugh.

"You're right. Wouldn't want to make scaredy cat mad, now would we?" he said returning the same tone as she did while pausing the song and plucking the other earbud out of his ear.

"I-I'm not a scaredy cat." She protested beginning to pout.

"Oh really now? Well why couldn't you tell me the things you saw or what happened to you that you were so… shaken that morning-."

"And why do you care so much?" Ally said folding her arms once she realized she stumped him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, scoffing in the process.

"Trust me red lace, I am NOT interested in you. But if I tell you the real reason you wouldn't be able to fucking close your eyes."

"What's that supposed to m-."

"Sorry I'm late class, there was a lot of traffic on the freeway." Mr. Miller said.

Austin smirked and turned to face the teacher, while Ally still held the confused face she held no more than five seconds ago.

"Red Lace, Darling, the teacher is present. Please face front." Austin said in a motherly tone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

"Are you sure, you don't want me to come with you to talk to this Decaf Latte guy?" Cassidy asked as she watched the brunette step out of the car.

"No, Cassidy I'm fine. Plus you have soccer practice to go to. " Ally replied as she bent slightly to talk to the blonde through the window.

"I don't know, Als this place seems pretty sketchy." Cassidy said in an unsure voice.

"Cassidy I'm fine, Plus I carry pepper spray in my pocket." She whispered the last part.

"Okay. But call me if-."

"Okay, mom, I will." Ally chuckled.

And Cassidy turned and drove off.

But the blonde was not wrong the place was… suspicious.

All the buildings were red brick buildings with little alleyways in between.

Luckily the place wasn't deserted.

There were people walking in the street and a deli place opposite.

But the trees outside were grey and didn't have any leaves.

Ally walked up the little stairs and knocked on the door.

A cough was heard from inside followed by a groan.

"Who is it?" the voice asked. It was very deep and hoarse.

"Umm can you open the door, please?" Ally asked.

The door opened slightly to reveal a man in his mid thirties with black unruly curls and glasses on. **(Looks something like Josh Gad)**

"Oh it's a girl." He commented, more to himself than to her.

"Are you Bounty Duke?" Ally asked putting her hands on her hips.

The man nodded sipping his beer.

"Hi, I , Um, didn't mean to drop by so unexpected. It's just, I read your blog 'Gore Galore'-."

"SHH!" the man pressed his finger to her lips, "Not so loud." He whispered.

"And I had some quarries for you." She finished, quieter this time.

"Oh, um okay, come in." he said opening the door wider.

He only wore a white wifebeater and truck boxers with white socks.

His place was small and dare she say- disgusting.

"Um since you're talking about my website we're going somewhere where no one could hear us." He whispered.

The man was short and chubby, she was pretty sure he was easy to beat up if she had to.

"Let's go to my lair." He whisper-yelled and led her down a dark staircase.

He pulled a string of a lightbulb illuminating a little spot in the room.

She gulped and sat down in a chair he pulled out for her.

He started lighting candles to help light the place more.

"So, what is it?" he asked her.

"I, um, don't know where to begin." She started.

"Well first off I was living normally then all this weird stuff started happening, like I got weird messages. And like bloody pictures in my locker. And I can't sleep at night because I feel a presence in the room and one night I saw that the person dropped a necklace."

She swallowed.

"And um after I read your blog, I found out was an 'Aersol' symbol."

"Hmm, I see well the only people who possess aersol necklaces are… demons."

Ally let a tear slip after hearing this.

"And I keep getting messages like 'run' or 'we're coming' or 'you'll never see us coming' and Creepy messages."

He nodded along.

"And um the last message I got was a poem talking about the game 'Knives and Swords'. And Yeah." Ally flicked a tear away.

"How old are you?" he asked cautiously watching her.

"I-I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in a month and a half."

His eyes widened at this.

"Allison, is it?" He asked and she nodded.

"I can't tell you much, because soon everything will piece together. But I will give you advice." He said.

"Yes, anything." Ally replied.

"Be careful. Because these messages are actually warnings. Warning you that whatever it is, is coming. And I suggest that you be prepared for it." He said to her.

"Thank you Bounty." She smiled.

She then called Cassidy.

"Cass, I need a ride to a next friend's house."

-.-.-.-.-

She knocked on the door.

No answer.

And she knocked again.

Still no answer.

She knocked harder this time.

And this time the person answered, in all his shirtless glory.

"What do you want, Red lace!" He snapped.

"I need to teach me how to defend myself."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Boom! Fire in the house!**

 **Anywhooo!**

 **Thanks so much for you guys' patience!**

 **Right well remember to spread your comments in the reviews section and YES there will be Auslly!**

 **There always was going to be auslly anyways!**

 **What do you guys think about Bounty Duke?  
Whatever happened to Elliot?  
**

**He he he!**

 **More to come so stick around!**

 **As for now I sleep as it's past midnight.**

 **Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey lovelies! So I know It's been a while.**

 **Sorry. :(**

 **Honestly, I was just lazy, no real reason, but I know, that if I were you guys, I would be pissed if the author left me there.**

 **Aywhooo someone in the comments posted that it had been 16 chapters and they haven't had sex yet.**

 **Umm, I don't know if you were reading the story, but they still hate eachother, and I can't just let them have sex.**

 **Trust me, Auslly is near in your future, okay so just take a chill pill and sit back.**

 **Anywhoo so on with the show!**

 **I talk too much! ;)**

 **-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"I need you to teach me how to fight." Ally said.

"What makes you think, I know how to do that?" Austin said folding his arms.

"Remember, I wrote the essay on you and you said you knew how to fight." Ally replied.

"And what if I don't want to." Austin said.

"Please." Ally begged.

"Why do you want to know how to fight so badly?" He inquired.

"I-uh-Some-okay…. Someone is after me, okay there I said it." Ally replied looking at the ground.

Austin's eyes grew wide with surprise but contracted when Ally looked back up.

"I thought they sent her." Austin muttered.

"What?" Ally asked.

"Nothing. I was thinking about something else." Austin replied.

"Red Lace? Do you know someone named Veronica?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, how do you know her?" Ally smiled.

"Old friends. Anyway you can ask her, she'll teach you how to fight." Austin rushed and hurried to close the door.

What the hell was wrong with him, why was he being so nervous?  
"Austin, wait!" Ally said putting her foot to block the door.

"I want to learn from you. You're big and- strong and well Veronica is kinda-girly." Ally said.

She then remembered when Veronica punched her dad in the face, she was pretty powerful, then.

"Please, Austin. I'm serious. Would I be here, if I wasn't serious?" Ally begged.

Austin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"If I teach you some moves, will you go the fuck away now?" Austin said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, yes I will!" Ally clapped ignoring his vulgar language.

"Fine." He replied.

Ally squealed and moved to hug him.

"What the fuck did we agree to." Austin said rudely bringing his hand up to push her away.

"Oh right sorry." Ally said turning to walk away.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Allison." Athena said walking up to her.

Ally looked around the hall to see if there was a next Allison, there.

"You're so silly. I like your outfit by the way. " Athena giggled and played with the hem of Ally's black floral dress, a white jean vest accessorizing it.

"Um, Athena are you okay? Why are you being so nice to me? You don't like me." Ally responded innocently, curling a curl that was in her ponytail.

"I never said that." Athena said hitting Ally on the arm.

"Yes you did." Ally responded.

"Oh yeah." Athena replied.

"Anyways, is there something you wanted?" Ally asked, not trying to be rude.

"Yes, what do you think about Austin?" Athena asked.

"Um, he's pretty rude and mean." Ally replied.

"He is, isn't he?" Athena replied giggling. "But do you think he's attractive.?"

"I mean, I guess." Ally replied, thinking about those nights she dreamt about him, he was way more than attractive.

"Do you think he's attractive?" Ally asked, putting emphasis on the 'you'.

Athena burst into laughter. "Please, I see him more as a brother than a-." she couldn't finish her sentence as she continued to laugh.

"Well bye." Athena suddenly said and turned away.

Were all those people so bi-polar.

That was weird.

Athena was being nice, something was definitely wrong.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So Ally, how was school?" Veronica asked.

"Okay." Ally replied.

Ally thought back to when Austin asked her about Veronica.

"Ronnie?" Ally asked.

"Yes?" Veronica answered.

"How do you know Austin Moon?"

"Um, we knew eachother growing up, our fathers were friends and I was three years older than him."

"Oh. And Athena and Christina?" Ally added.

"Yeah I knew them from later on too." Ronnie added.

Ronnie then poured the orange juice into Ally's glass.

Ally then decided to drink and Veronica then turned around to put something in the sink.

Ally then noticed something on Veronica's back.

It appeared to be a tattoo.

Hmm Ally never took Veronica to be a tattoo kind of girl.

Veronica always wore cardigans or long sleeve shirts so she never noticed it.

It was right on her shoulder blades and Ally leant closer, leaning over the counter to get a good view of what it was as some of Veronica's hair was covering it.

Suddenly, Ally's phone vibrated signaling it was four 'o' clock.

Ally groaned, but she will have to remember to ask Ronnie about it later.

"Um, Ronnie I have to go to my friend's house now." Ally said getting off of her chair.

"Oh okay." Veronica replied and smiled at her while she dried a ceramic plate she was washing previously.

She walked towards her front door and opened it, stepping outside.

Be safe!" She heard right as she was about to close the door.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

Ally knocked on the door.

No answer. As usual.

She then knocked again, which soon turned into a beat.

She continued to beat a rhythm on the door, when it opened.

"Fuck, you are annoying." Austin answered tiredness in his voice.

"What were you doing before I got here?" Ally asked curiously.

"Well, I was sleeping, until someone decided to turn my door into a fucking Tasa drum." He snapped.

Ally raised in her hands in surrender and took off her jacket vest.

"Let's just get this fucking over with." Austin sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Austin if you're tired I could-."

"Just shut the fuck up and hit me as hard as you can." Austin interrupted.

"What?" Ally asked.

"You heard me." Austin said holding a pillow in front of his chest.

Ally then swayed like how the animated fighters do then swung a punch, barely moving the pillow.

"Really, that's the best you can do." Austin said eyebrows raised in amusement.

Just then, his phone began to ring.

He rested the pillow down and pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"What?" He answered not caring who it was.

"Austin we have some bad news." Christina said.

"What is it?" Austin asked.

"Um-I-well-." The phone was yanked from the girl's ear.

Athena then replied, "Dallas is in town."

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Oooooohhhhh!**

 **So reviews are awesome!**

 **Please comment in the reviews.**

 **As for now, I'm out!**

 **Peace!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey lovelies!**

 **So while I was in the shower some time ago, I had some really good ideas for this story.**

 **Like it just kept coming to me.**

 **But its all stuff that will happen in later chapters.**

 **Boo!**

 **So if your excited for that comment 'Bubble!'**

 **But right now I'm expanding one of the ideas I had in the shower, this is the only one that will take place now and in the next chapter.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **It also explains A LOT!**

 **So I'm gonna quit my yapping and get it on.**

 **I talk too much. ;)**

 **-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-=.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"I need you to get out." He said calmly.

"What? why?" Ally replied.

Austin just shook his head and walked towards the door, opening it for her.

But, Ally still stood in place, she even folded her arms and quirked her brow.

"I'm not leaving until you t-."

"Allison, I don't have fucking time for this. Go home." He said, clearly irritated.

She flinched at the use of her real name.

People, especially her father used it when they were really serious.

"I need you to go home and tell Veronica to stand watch of the house."

"Why, Austin?" Ally asked walking towards the door.

"Go home!" He yelled.

"Can you give me a reason?!" Ally used the same tone.

"Go home and tell Veronica that Dallas is coming." He said lowering his voice at the last part.

"Who's Dalla-." She was interrupted by a large rough hand slapping over her mouth.

"Would you lower your fucking voice." He spat harshly.

"Let Veronica explain to you, now GO! Christina is downstairs waiting to drive you home."

Before she could reply the door slammed in her face, and she heard a click signaling the door was locked.

Ally sighed and began walking until she saw the black Mercedes with the blonde in the front seat waiting.

She sighed again walking towards it.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Ally walked in the door.

The house was eerily quiet.

Usually, Veronica would be in the kitchen cooking so the pots clanging would be heard.

Or if she was feeling lazy, which was rare, the soft sound of the television would be heard.

But never this quiet.

Ally took one cautious step forward and looked around.

Once she realized she was being paranoid she continued walking like normal.

"Freeze! You disgusting beast!" Veronica yelled and she jumped out of nowhere holding a long sword.

Ally screamed and jumped back.

She held her purse in front of her face and crouched behind it, "Ronnie, it's me, Ally."

"Oh my gosh, Allison." Veronica said, relief in her voice as she pulled Ally into am embrace.

Ally then took a good look at the girl.

She looked completely different from what she usually looked like.

She wore a dark grey jeans, long black boots and a white tank too.

Two sword holsters hung criss crossed across her back.

"So I'm guessing Austin already told you about this Dallas dude, right." Ally sighed.

"Yep. He called as soon as he knew you were in the car with Christina, he said he wanted to make sure I knew and he said he didn't trust you telling me." Veronica said taking the two sword holsters off her back and tying them around her waist.

Ally groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

Veronica turned around to do something and Ally took notice of the tattoo on full display.

She pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture of it

She'll have to ask Bounty Duke what he knew about that.

"Now Allison, I want you to go upstairs to your room and pull your blinds, also lock your windows and doors." Veronica said hand on her hip.

"Ugggh! Can't someone at least explain to me what's going on. And why everyone is treating me like a baby."

"Allison, I'll explain to you when the time is right. Now go!" Veronica said in a commanding tone.

Ally groaned and began walking up the stairs.

"Allison." Veronica stopped.

Ally turned to look at the blonde.

"You're more important than you think you are."

Before Ally can reply, Veronica walked off somewhere.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

After an hour of Ally reading, texting her friends and staring at the wall she decided to do the only thing she could think of doing.

Sneaking out.

It was impossible to walk out the front door, because Veronica had the house on total lockdown mode.

She texted Lola to come and pick her up since Trish was at her job and Cassidy was in swimming practice.

Ally showered and threw on a black t-shirt, grey jeans and a red leather jacket over it, pulling on her black converse.

She then opened her window and climbed onto the drain pipe, expertly sliding down.

Once she reached her soft plush grass she immediately made a dash for the corner of her street.

Surprised that Ronnie didn't catch her yet.

She immediately saw the cherry red Ferrari parked at the corner, her new spunky friend sitting inside.

"Hi Lola." Ally said getting into the car.

"Ahhhh!" Lola screeched as the girl got into the car. "Geez you scared me, Dawson."

Ally just giggled and watched as the girl straightened out her black beanie.

"So where are we going Superstar." Lola said beginning to drive off.

Ally told Lola the address.

They pulled up to Bounty's house.

"Um, Alls do you want me to go inside with you."

Ally pursed her lips and looked back at the girl, "Um no Lola, it's fine. I've been here before."

Ally said getting out of the car and shutting the door.

"Lola you stay here okay." Ally said through the open window.

Lola watched as the beautiful brunette knocked and walked into the small house.

She then looked around the deserted area, feeling uncomfortable.

Taking deep breaths with her eyes closed she blindly reached for her phone, calling Ally to see if she would be long.

She then heard a tap on the closed window.

Now, Lola's grandmother always warned her not to talk to strangers.

Lola winded the window down a crack, and looked up at the man who looked to be around his mid-twenties.

The man quirked a brow, wondering how he was going to have a successful conversation with a tiny gap in the window.

Lola took the hint and lowered the window so it was a little higher tham midway.

"Hello, young lady."

Lola nervously chuckled, wishing she brought her inhaler with her.

"H-hi" she responded in a quiet voice.

"Now, what is a young lady like you doing in a part of town like this." The man said in an almost scolding voice.

Lola took in his appearance, Tailored grey suit, Dark brown Gelled, neatly combed hair, olive colored skin, dark brown eyes.

"My friend is visiting a friend." She said in the same quiet tone.

The man chuckled darkly and looked to the ground.

"I don't mean any disrespect but… who are you?" Lola said gaining a bit of confidence.

The man chuckled again. "Oh! Where are my manners?" He said.

"My name is Fryer. Dallas Fryer."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

"Allison. I've been expecting you." Bounty said a powdered donut in one hand and a bag of jalapeño Cheetos in the other.

"You have?" Ally said watching him weirdly while stepping into his house.

"Yes, I mean I know a persistent person like yourself would want more answers." He said leading her down the stairs to his 'lair'.

"So Ally Cat what's going on?"

"Um first Don't call me Ally Cat and second… everyone's acting weird. Like I don't know what's going on, everyone's treating me like a baby and keeping me away from this dude named Dallas-."

"Wait did you say Dallas?"

"Yes, Dallas."

"Um Allison maybe you should listen to your friends."

"Why? Who is he?"

"I don't know if it's true but I think Dallas is the son of the lord of the underworld and ruler of all the demons, Drexel."

Drexel. Drexel. Drexel.

Where has she heard that name before?

Wait? Wasn't Austin's dad Drexel.

A wave of nausea instantly came over her.

Was he the person who was after her?

No, it can't be.

She overheard Austin saying that he just came in town today.

So, what was going on?

"Allison?" The chubby man said snapping Ally out of her trance.

"Yes, yes Bounty." Ally said looking at him.

"I thought you might want to know some answers."

"Yes, Yes Bounty that's all I want right now."

The man smiled and brought up a medium sized dusty old book onto the table.

"I made that book and did all that research when I was only sixteen."

Ally opened the book.

Pictures were glued to the pages and handwritten research was written all over.

A picture then caught her eye.

"What's this?" Ally said at a loss for words.

She noticed Austin had the same tattoo as the person in the picture.

Not that she stared at his biceps a lot.

Bounty chuckled, "That's the tattoo of the demons, that's how you tell what they are. All demons have it and must get it."

Wait! So Austin's a demon?!

Her mouth still hung agape as she continued to flip through the thin notebook.

Another picture caught her eye.

"Oh my god! What's This?!"Ally said pointing to the person with a tattoo on his shoulder blades, the exact same as the one Veronica had.

Ally pulled out her phone and pulled up the recent picture she took holding it up towards the printed photo, she was right.

They were exactly the same.

Bounty looked back and forth between the two photographs and whistled lowly.

Then he chuckled "That's a tattoo of what they call…the protectors."

 **-.-.-.-.- -.-..-.-.-**

 **Dun! Dun! DUN!**

 **Anywhoo thank you guys for reading this chapter.**

 **Please write your reviews in the reviews section.**

 **And please hang in there because the drama is here.**

 **There will be an explanation coming up soon.**

 **Anywayyys I have to shower now so /…..**

 **I love y'all!**

 **More to come so stick around.**

 **Peace!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey lovelies! So BTW I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated but I've been reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaallllllly busy with schoolwork.**

 **And Like I've been so busy lately I don't know why.**

 **Ummmm so leave a review and spread some love.**

 **A lot of explaining is about to go down, tonight!**

 **I talk too much ;)**

 **-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Allison." Veronica said strictly, she was clearly trying to act calm. But the vein on her neck said otherwise.

"I told you not to leave this h-."

"Why didn't you tell me Ronnie?" Ally said in a disappointed voice.

"What the ass are you talking about?" Veronica replied.

Ally's eyes widened, it was weird to hear Veronica swear.

"I'm fricking talking about you being a,what's it called, A protector." Ally said in the same tone as the blonde.

Veronica looked down to the ground.

"Ally-." Veronica said in a calm voice.

"No! It's so fricking frustrating that everyone I meet now is either telling me to stay inside or Dallas is coming and I don't even get any explanations. The closest thing I have to an explanation around here is some fat dude who spends his whole life studying these things!" Ally yelled.

"Allison-."

Ally walked forward and harshly pulled off the cardigan that Veronica had on.

She then pulled her to the mirror in the hall and turned her head so that the blonde was looking at her own tattoo.

"What's this huh? Huh, Protector! Is that why you hid your shoulders the whole time, at first I thought you were just modest but now I know that you're a liar. Is this whole 'manners are important', housekeeping, angel-like thing an act too. Because if it is I will not hesitate to-."

"Hesitate to what, Allison." Veronica said coldly.

"I think it's time I at least got an explanation. Please." Ally said in a quiet tone.

Veronica sighed and shook her head. "Come with me, I wanna show you something."

Veronica took Ally's hand and led her up the stairs and opened the door to the room.

"Why are we in my dad's bedroom?" Ally said curiously.

Veronica chuckled and opened the closet doors.

"And why are you going through his wardrobe?"

Veronica sighed, "Oh Allison."

Ally watched as the blonde then pressed a piece of the wall in the far right corner and it suddenly opened to reveal a room, filled with weapons.

"These are my dad's?" Ally said in amazement looking at the leather jackets and shiny guns.

"They were your parents'." Veronica sighed.

"You see Allison, your mother and father were the best of the best when it came to demon slaying."

"M-my P-P-parents were demon slayers?" Ally said in disbelief.

"And hunters, yes." Ronnie added taking a seat on the desk.

"I always admired them. They were so awesome." Ronnie said actually sounding young instead of the motherly state she always had.

"You see Allison, For years your mother and father had been tracking down the famous demon himself, Drexel and to take down the underworld. But they didn't know how to exactly. Now your dad always loved music and your mother loved Science. It was then one day she realized that something in the holy water burns the demons and scorches them. Your mother then had you and then they did it they found Drexel. They were both supposed to go but sadly your dad had been injured in a previous battle. So he stayed home with you while she went by herself. She sprinkled the holy water and that hell was burning faster than you can say Ratatouille, Drexel, so infuriated then told your mother his plan that on your 18th birthday all the demons will come and you will have to fight. He then erased your father's memory of ever being a demon slayer, using a spell, that's why your father has never mentioned it. Drexel's biological son, Dallas is now apparently in town. And that's why I'm here to protect you. I'm your protector."

"But-." Ally was at a loss for words.

Veronica as if reading her mind then answered. "A protector as they call is the child of a mortal and an angel. Angels, when they reach a certain stage, have the power to come down on earth and they can feel other people like normal. And that's exactly how my mother and father fell in love and had me. But then my mother had to return to the heavens as she reached another stage where they take their spirit form again. My father then killed himself to be with my mother." A tear ran down Veronica's face.

"I never really saw them in person, only when I was little. But the best part about being a protector is that I can talk to them as if it were a hologram. And I can talk to other angels as well." She smiled.

Ally felt sorry for the girl.

"A protector's job is to protect the mortals. It's practically instilled into them since birth. I was assigned to protect you, Allison. And do you want to know who assigned me?" Ronnie said looking at her.

"Who?" Ally asked so overwhelmed.

"Your mother." Ronnie replied.

"My m-mother." Ally said a tear welling in her eye.

"Yes." Ronnie smiled. "She really does love you, Ally. She always tells me to tell you that. She also told me to tell you that you're growing into a beautiful young woman." Ronnie added with a grin.

Ronnie then patted Ally on the back and led her back outside as her father will be home soon.

Ally then curled up in her bed holding a picture of her mother holding a newborn baby Ally.

She touched the woman's smiling face.

"Mom, you're so brave. I love you too, always." Ally said just knowing that her mom was listening from heaven.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked with a bored expression on his face.

"I'm here to finish our training. We never even started." Ally said entering his place without permission.

Austin couldn't help but smirk at her rude act.

"Red Lace, you should be home safe from D-."

"Dallas, yes I know. Dallas, Drexel's son. Who also happens to be your adoptive father's name. Hmm weird."

Austin's face turned red. "She told you didn't she?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Austin, I had to find out sometime! What, instead of a happy birthday message on the day, am I supposed to get a 'Demons are coming to kill you. You need to kill them. Xoxo Ronnie' text?"

Austin turned his back to her.

"You know what I also know that you're a demon and you were sent here to KILL ME!" Ally screamed.

"Allison will you lower your fucking voice." Austin fumed slapping his hand over her mouth.

"Or else what, Kill me. That was the plan anyway." Ally said once she wiggled her face away from his hand.

Austin was fuming.

"Oh is little baby Austeus getting red?" Ally added.

She was just adding fuel to the fire.

Fuck that she was adding more fire to the fire.

"Allison you don't know the fucking strings I had to pull, to not kill you when I first saw you. But I'm a nice guy." He said pinning her to the wall, so rough that it may bruise her arms.

"You're a nice guy, you're gonna fricking kill me! But you know what thanks for the extension, Austeus."

"Call me Austeus one more time, and I swear I will-."

"What you gonna do about it?" Ally added with a sneer. "Oh that's right y-."

But before she could finish his lips slammed against hers, that'll probably leave a next mark.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, if you did pleeeeeeasee leave a review.**

 **I work so hard on this story and I want to know that you guys love it.**

 **I hope this chapter realllly cleared stuff up.**

 **I'm gonna go eat now.**

 **So hasta luego! Ciao! Au revoir!**

 **Peace!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh Hey guys!**

 **SO…. LONG TIME NO SEE aye.**

 **Anyways I decided to be nice this Christmas and give you guys a new chapter.**

 **!ALSO I NOTICED SOMETHING!**

 **IN AN EARLIER CHAPTER I MENTIONED SOMETHING ABOUT CASSIDY LIKING A BOY NAMED DALLAS. I MEANT TO WRITE THAT CASS HAD A CRUSH ON ETHAN. ETHAN DEAN.**

 **AN honest mistake.**

 **So let's get straight into it.**

 **I talk too much;)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(A few hours earlier)**

"What do you want with me?"

"Now, now, now Lola I just want to know what your friend wants to do with Bounty Duke."

"What's the big deal with Bounty Duke? Is he like a drug dealer or something?"

Dallas chuckled. "Actually he's not. Your friend is actually in there with a demon."

"A-a-a what?!" Lola screamed but Dallas covered her mouth.

"Yes, Lola a demon." Dallas smirked.

"How d-do-o you know he's a demon?" Lola asked suddenly interested in all of this.

Dallas smirked, leaning in closer to her ear.

"Because I'm one too." His smirk turned into a grin.

"But let's just keep what I told you between us." He said moving his finger to his lips for her to be quiet.

"Or else." His voice got insanely deeper his face so close her that she felt his hot breath going down her ear hole.

Lola's eyes filled with fear and she continued to stare forward, too scared to look him in the eye.

"But-." She turned to talk to him but he vanished into thin air.

Just then the passenger side of the car opened.

"Ahh- Oh it's just you Ally."

"Yeah Lola, who else would it be?" Ally asked raising an eyebrow as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Um… No one." Lola bit her lip.

"So where to now, Ally?" Lola asked her turning to face the brunette.

"Home. I have some questions for Veronica, that need answers.

Lola nodded her head and drove off heading to the Dawson's house.

However, neither of them knew about the brunette male hiding behind the tree nearby.

"Hey dad." Dallas said into his cellphone.

"Yes son? Tell me you at least found Bounty Duke?" Drexel answered.

"Even Better. I found him and Allison Dawson."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

 **(Present time)**

He pulled his mouth off of hers. Leaving a smacking noise.

He then opened his eyes, shock and surprise in them.

He shoved her off of him which resulted to her falling to the floor and went to sit down on his couch.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"Fuck indeed." Ally replied and went to sit down next to him on the couch.

He looked at her with surprise that he cursed but he then sighed looking at his black

"I'm sorry, Allison." Austin said barely over a whisper.

His head rested in his palms.

"I never wanted to kill anyone, i just want to live like a normal teenager."

He said lifting his head to look at her.

As she suspected, he was frustrated, she could tell by his red face.

"And You don't have to kill anyone, Austin. Do the right thing."

He looked at her as if she were stupid.

"If I don't kill you I can be killed myself."

He glared at her, "And I value my own life more than yours." He grinned.

Ally glared at him, how could one person be so heartless.

"Plus 'do the right thing?' Your mother destroyed our home."

"She protected the good citizens of the world, Austin."

Austin scoffed, "You sound like my brother."

"Whatever happened to your family Austin?" Ally asked resting her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Ok I've had enough, I think you should go now." He said shoving her hand off his shoulder.

She could tell this was a touchy subject for him.

"No, if you want people to like you then you need to open up more, smile m-."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKED! I just want to get this job done so I can breathe and relax and not have SOME STUPID FATHER BREATHING DOWN MY FUCKING NECK ASKING IF I FOUND THE FUCKING GIRL YET!"

"And how can you breathe and relax knowing THAT YOU FRICKING KILLED SOMEONE!"

"I just want people to leave me alone. I want my parents.I want my brother. I just want to go to school, and friends that hang out with."

"And you can have that. If you open up and be nicer then you will have friends." Ally sighed.

"I sometimes wished I lived a normal life too."

He looked at her with a confused expression. "Why? You have everything, looks, popularity, loads of friends, money, expensive clothes, a big house. People will die to have your life, plus you a few more teenage years to go." He seemed frustrated.

"Well not very much since you're gonna kill me in a month and a half."

He looked at her, sudden guilt filling his eyes.

"But that's not the point, the point is…,I want a normal sized comfy house where my father and I will cook pasta and goof off, like we used to and… a few close friends who I can share anything with, instead of just Cass and Trish being my BFFs and everyone else is just there. I want to go school and not have to worry if I wore this outfit for the week already because 'the famous Ally Dawson never wears the same outfit twice'. I just want to live life without having creepy messages on my mirror, or bloody pictures in my locker. And not have my crush disappear the week thought he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend. You may say I'm spoiled rotten but… i never asked to be."

A tear ran down her face, to which she wiped away quickly. She was not going to let anyone see her cry. Especially him.

"Mike and Mimi Moon." he started.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"Those were my parents, Mike and Mimi. They were the best, we went on roadtrips. All four off us. Then we found out dad was a demon. We all cried for hours on end. He didn't want to go but the other demons then took him to join them in battle. And my mom, so deeply in love my father, left us to go and become a demon as well. They sent other demons to watch us while they were gone as they used to visit during the holidays. It was then we found out that our parents died in a battle.

My younger brother, Josh and i went to an orphanage, and no one wanted us because i said it either my brother and I or none at all. Soon Drexel, heard about our story and he knew our parents,so he adopted us when i was eleven and Josh was eight . And we then met his son Dallas.

Josh Moon, he was three years younger than me, but he is still the smartest and bravest son of a bitch i know.

Drexel then told us about himself ,mentioning that he was the Lord of the underworld. He then told us our capabilities and that soon we'll have to kill people as we were going to become demons.

My brother, didn't want any part of it as he was a strong catholic and a believer in the light, purity and good in the world.

He killed himself at the age of eight. THE AGE OF EIGHT the boy killed himself in honor of God. If that is not bravery I don't know what is.

He may be younger than I am, but he will always be my idol and role model." Austin was full on crying.

Ally never thought she see him breakdown and cry like this.

"I'm so sorry Austin." she muttered.

She moved closer to him and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth as he cupped the back of her neck as he cried moving his mouth against her lips.

Ally then moved back and looked at him in the eye. He calmed down but his eyes were still puffy.

Just then her phone rang.

"Yes Ronnie." She answered.

Austin watched as she responded to the girl on the phone.

"OH MY FRICK ARE YOU OKAY?!" Ally said worriedly.

She then nodded profusely, her hand covering her mouth as she gasped earlier on.

"Okay I understand." Her worried eyes met Austin's confused one's.

"Ronnie just be careful, good luck."

Ally then hung up the phone holding it to her heart.

"What happened?" Austin asked.

Ally turned to look to him.

"Dallas found out where I live, apparently. I don't know how.

Ronnie was there. And he asked where i was. She told him she didn't know where I was, but she wasn't telling him. So he punched her in the face and he said that he will find me."

Ally said.

"Oh my gosh. Is she okay?" Ally liked this new side of Austin, he was caring and sweet. Probably how he was before all this havoc happened in his life.

"Yes she's fine. But she said it's not safe to go back to the house."

Austin nodded.

Ally sighed, "Se wanted to know if I could stay here in the mean time with you Austin."

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-

 **Boom!**

 **There goes that!**

 **Whoo! That was a long chapter.**

 **Anywhoo I'm so sorry i didn't update my laptop gavee trouble but then my i got it refurbished so, it's all good now.**

 **I'm so glad i got back into this story. I read it over the other day and i was like i neeeeeed to finish this.**

 **So i don't know if it's just me but thinking about Austin and Ally living together is getting me all tingly inside.**

 **So anyways Austin had a reaaalllly sad back story, the whole thing with Josh and his parents.**

 **Also I would kill for Ally's life, you know minus the whole dying thing. But I get where she's coming from.**

 **Also i don't knw if this is just me but I kinda ship Lola and Dallas and I really don't know why.**

 **It's probably just me.**

 **Like i was writing that scene and i was like "oooh la la"  
Anywhoo more to come so stick around.**

 **As for me i have to pee and I need food in me.**

 **Remember to spead your love and leave a review.**

 **So byeee!**

 **I love y'all!**

 **Peace!**


	21. You knew him?

**H-h-hey guys.**

 **Long time no see, hey?**

 **I know you guys have been looking forward to this so I'm gonna cut the chatter and get straight into the story.**

 **I talk too much!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Hello, Ally?" The blonde whispered into the phone.

"Yeah, it's me."The brunette looked around also whispering onto the phone. "I- wait why are you whispering?"

"Because Dallas can drop in at any moment, and if he finds out I'm talking to you and in contact with you, we're both scr-… toast. I had to lie to him and tell him I didn't know where you were. Why are you whispering? Is something wrong?"

"No, just the fact that you left me in the same house and as FRICKING guy who's planning to kill me, on my birthday!" she whisper-yelled.

"Look I know you think it's dumb, but trust me I know this guy."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 _(8 years ago)_

" _Well here we are boys. Sweetin's Orphanage/Foster Home." The cab driver told the two blonde boys._

" _Thank you Mr. Griswald, for everything. We're really going to miss being your next door neighbor."_

" _Oh Mimi and Mike are true friends, finding you boys proper care is just my way of repaying them for all these years."_

" _Now, I would really love to walk you boys in but I have an important meeting to attend. Think you guys could handle things on your own."_

 _The two boys nodded._

 _He shot them a sad smile and wave and drove off._

 _The two boys pushed open the big wooden door._

 _They walked in, the place smelled of cookies and wet diaper._

 _Not a good combination._

" _Oh my! You must be the two newcomers here." A perky redheaded girl said._

 _The two boys nodded and directed their attention to the smelly baby in her arms._

" _Oh don't worry about little Marcus here, he just had some bad peas and carrots this morning. I'm Didi, head volunteer. What are your names?" She beamed._

" _I'm Joshua but you can call me Josh." Josh shook the girl's hand that was not holding a baby._

" _And this is my older brother Austin."_

" _Nice to meet you Austin." The redhead smiled and stuck out her hand._

 _Austin just gave the girl a scowl and looked back down._

" _Okay, well I'll call the boss to let her know you arrived, you guys just go in that room right across there." She pointed to a white door behind her._

 _The two boys nodded and made their way to the room the girl had appointed them._

 _But not fist being laughed at by a couple of kids._

 _They opened the door and was greeted by navy blue walls and band posters all over the place._

 _There was bunk bed on one side with the plain walls and a single bed on the other side with the posters._

 _They assumed their side was the side was the one with the plain walls so Josh called the top bunk while Austin stuck with the bottom._

" _Why were you so mean to Didi, Austin she seemed nice." The eight year old said to his older brother._

" _Because I don't need to be all happy and cheery that I'm in an Orphanage, for God's sake." The eleven year old replied._

" _Hey, do not take the Lord's name in vain! Mom and dad taught us that."_

" _Oh like they're so holy, that's why they left us to become demons! And left us to be laughed at by some stupid kids in a dumb orphanage! Huh?!"  
"Look, I know your mad but you need to calm down think positively." Josh replied._

" _I'm sorry for yelling at you Josh, I know you're just trying to help."_

" _It'll get better you know." A voice interrupted them at the door._

 _The two boys turned their attention to the door, to see a slim blonde girl with ocean blue eyes._

" _What are you talking about?" Austin asked._

" _I didn't mean to snoop in on your conversation. I just was passing by and I heard. But don't worry I was in your shoes for- well really I was a baby when I came but I know it'll get better. I've seen it with other kids." The girl walked in and sat on the floor looking up at them on their position on the bed._

" _When your new they just look at you as fresh bait, but they'll ease up on you don't worry."_

 _The two boys nodded._

" _Well you guys need a good start, it's better to know someone then you'll fit in better."_

 _The girl made this sound like a high school more than an orphanage._

" _I'm Joshua Michelle Moon, I'm eight years old. I like waffles with extra syrup, although Austin likes pancakes and I don't know why because waffles have little squares to trap syrup, on a pancake it just slides right off."_

" _You do have a point there kid." She looked as though she were in thought. "What about you?" She said looking at the other blonde boy._

 _He let out a sigh but started talking "I'm nightcrawler and i-."_

" _No one calls you that. His name is Austin Monica Moon and he's eleven and he ugh likes pancakes."_

" _I like pancakes because they're less time-consuming to make and eat. And I told you not to tell people my middle name!" Austin looked at his brother._

 _The girl just chuckled at the two boys bantering "Angel, we're going to play Twister." A voice yelled from outside._

" _Angel?" Josh asked, referring to the nickname._

" _Yeah, the kids here call me angel, just because I wear white and do the right thing all the time."_

 _She stood up dusting off her jeans._

" _You guys wanna come along, engaging in game day with people is also a good way of fitting in."_

" _You seem to know a lot about fitting in, are you like popular here or something." Austin asked_

" _Well kid when you're a baby here, as you grow up you're going meet new people and find out more about them."_

 _They showed up at another white door marked 'GAME'S ROOM'_

" _You never introduced yourself." Josh stated._

" _Well I'm 'Angel', as you heard them call me, I'm 14 and a half. And I'm Team Waffles."_

" _Yes!" Josh high-fived her._

" _Wait, 'Angel'? What's your real name? I told you mine."_

" _You're right, well sorry about that. I'm Veronica."_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

(Present Time)

"Hello?"

"Where is he?" The brunette male growled into his phone.

"He's right here with me, Dallas. Now let's talk mone-." The other male answered.

"I'll give you your stinking money when I know you have the boy for sure." Dallas replied getting angrier.

"I did everything you asked, I even put that bloody picture you asked me to give her, in her locker. If you want to see the boy for yourself, you can meet me at #106 AlleyWay Street ( **Not a real address; I made it up ;0)**."

"I'll be there in a few." Dallas said getting on to his motorbike.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Austin and Veronica soon became close friends, they sat with each other when the children were called to eat lunch and they Veronica actually talked to him, unlike some of the others._

 _And Austin actually started to like his time at the Orphanage, although he wanted to be part of a family again or at least be adopted so he can feel like someone's son again._

 _-.-._

 _The next day was Veronica's Birthday and Austin was so excited._

 _On midnight Austin got up to check on the cake in the fridge and made sure no one ate it before morning, when he heard sniffling._

" _Hello?" Austin whispered not wanting to wake the others but still wanting the person to hear._

 _He heard a gasp followed by an "Austin?"_

 _He instantly recognized Veronica's voice._

 _She opened the supply closet and revealed herself, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot red and her nose looked sore from all her crying._

" _What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Austin asked concerned sitting next to her._

" _I now know why people call me Angel. Gosh, I'm so stupid all this time I thought people just called me that because I dressed in white and was 'little miss perfect' I didn't know my mom was actually an Angel!" She whisper yelled._

" _What?!" Austin asked._

" _Yes, Of course no-one believed it when they heard it, so that's why they tease me with it."_

" _How did you find out?" Austin inquired._

" _Ever since I was a baby, well toddler, I heard this voice inside my head, it was a woman's voice. At first I thought something was wrong with me, like I was crazy or something, but I never told anyone. Like if I was about to do something wrong the voice will be like 'No, do the right thing.' And I was always follow it. And I knew it wasn't a conscience either, because this voice was like it was right behind me, like a person._

 _So today when I was sleeping at the stroke of midnight, the voice was like 'Come outside' and at first I was scared and it told not to be afraid. So I went outside and saw the most beautiful woman, I've ever seen. She had gorgeous dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. And It was almost like a vision, or a hologram or something. And she told me 'Happy Birthday Sweetheart. I've been waiting for this special day to tell you just who you really are… An angel.'_

 _She told me that when she was my age she came down to the real worls as a human, and she met my father. And at 20 she had me. But there was this shortage of guardian angels, so my mom had to go back. My father was desperate without her so he sent me to an orphanage when I was one year old and he kissed me and said 'Goodbye angel' and then he that he same day he stabbed himself and he rose into heaven to be with my mother." She was sobbing now, wiping her nose with her sleeve._

" _I know no-one's going to believe me!" She said._

" _I believe you, my parents' are demons for Pete's sake." Austin rubbed his hand on her comfortingly._

" _Thank you, Austin. For listening to me." She smiled sadly._

 _He nodded._

" _You know what the weirdest part was though, She told me I was what they call a 'Protector' because I was the child of an angel and a mortal."_

 _Austin nodded not seeing where this was going._

" _And then she mentioned some girl, and something about when time comes it's my job to look after her."_

 _Wait -it couldn't be. He's heard 'this girl' mentioned somewhere before, like in a dream or something._

" _Ally." They said simultaneously._

 _.-.-.-.-_

" _Veronica! Veronica! Veronica!" Austin yelled excitedly._

" _Yes fellow blondie" Veronica stuck her head through._

" _There's a man here, he says he wants to adopt me and Josh." Austin squealed his voice cracking as he was hitting puberty very soon._

" _He told me, he knew my parents. Josh is packing and I'm done packing already, I'm so excited."_

" _That's great, Austin." Veronica faked her excitement as she was bout to lose her good friend._

" _And you want to know the exciting part, I told him about you and he wants to adopt you too."_

" _Shut UP!" Veronica squealed._

" _Yes! I'll leave you to pack."_

 _As soon as he left, she heard the voice that she now knew was her mother._

" _No, Veronica."_

" _But mom after 15 years I'm finally getting adopted."_

" _Baby, soon you will understand, but don't go with him."_

" _You always ruin my life!" Veronica threw her brush down on the ground. "I couldn't go to the party! I couldn't go on a date with Jace because he wears so much black and now you're telling me I can't even be adopted now. Someone's wants to actually bring me to their home not leave me!"_

" _Veronica! If you go with him, you will forget all the morals I've ever taught you. You will throw your destiny down the drain. And Ally will have no-one to guide her safety. Do you want her to die because you can't follow your mother's instructions."_

" _I don't want anyone to die mom." She cried._

" _Then don't go with him."_

 _Veronica walked to Austin's room with her head down. "I'm sorry Austin, I can't go with you."_

" _What?!" Austin and Josh screamed._

" _I can't go, I want stay here." She lied, not wanting to tell them the real reason.  
"Please." Josh begged._

" _I'm sorry. But I wish all the luck in your new home." She embraced them, both in a bone crushing hug._

" _Goodbye my fellow blondies." She smiled._

 _She didn't know what came over her but she found herself whispering 'Do the right thing' in Josh's ear. To which he just nodded._

 _He wasn't as excited to go with this man as Austin was, but he glad to call someone father again._

" _Are you ready to go boys, I just finished signing the papers? Is your friend all packed?"_

" _She's not going anymore." Austin sniffled._

" _Aw that's too bad, I kind of wanted a daughter." He said holding on to another little boy around Veronica's age._

 _And Veronica didn't think she's ever seen a boy so good-looking._

" _Hi I'm Dallas, Darren's biological son." He smiled sticking his hand out for Veronica for which she just blushed and shook it._

" _Well we should be going, come on Dallas." Darren tapped his son's shoulder, signaling for the boys to pick up their suitcases._

" _You should call me sometime." Dallas said handing her his number._

 _Austin and Josh hugged her again and followed behind his new father. Austin kept on walking But not stopping first to look back at her shooting her a sad smile._

" _I really hope you're right, mom." Veronica whispered to herself._ _ **(1)**_

 _-.-.-.-.—_

"I know this guy, and he may have a cold exterior. But he just needs a little light to remind him of who he really is. Drexel brainwashed him to think he was someone else, when really deep down I know he's a true sweetheart, and I know you know that too."

Ally sighed, but noticed the shower stopped running, " I gotta go Ronnie, He's coming out now."

"Okay, but Ally. Be the light that changes him." And with that she hung up.

"I really hope you're right Ronnie." **(2)**

 **-.-.-.-.-..-**

"Well here he is." The boy showed Dallas.

The light-brown haired boy, green eyes' widened once they saw Dallas and he tried to scream and move away but couldn't as he had a cloth over his mouth and around his hands and feet.

"Why did you want him anyways?" The boy asked Dallas.

"His name's Elliot, and Ally seems to have a soft spot for if we tell her we have him and she, being so naïve will take it and Austin, being Austin, will follow her, " Dallas said he blood boiling at the mention of his step-brother.

"And what's my prize for doing all of this work by myself."

"Well, if this goes according to plan you get Ally and we get to kill Austin as well."

"Now we're talking, no one calls me A country rat." Gavin said darkly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Whoo!**

 **Plot Twist! That was one long ass chapter!**

 **Probably my longest EVER on fanfiction.**

 **But I'm making it up top you guys for the long ass wait.**

 **So it's worth it.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter giving you a little insight on Veronica and Austin's relationship.**

 **Kinda hinting back to when Veronica jumped when Ally mentioned his name a while back.**

 **Also**

 **1 I wanted to show you how similar Veronica and Ally are in their personalities. That's why I had them say the same thing, to kinda show you how similar they are and get you thinking.**

 **Don't worry they're not sisters or anything.**

 **Anywhoo more to come so stick around.**

 **As for now I need food in my system.**

 **Peace!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys!**

 **Ok so don't kill me, I would've written but school just took a toll on me you know.**

 **But lucky for me and any other student, it's FINALLY SUMMER!**

 **So now I can write as much as I want.**

 **So let me stop talking and get on with it because I know you all are very ecstatic that I'm finally updating.**

 **Wow the last time I updated was April 1** **st** **, (Awkward)**

 **Just FYI I started writing this July 14** **th** **so no I'm not rushing this down.**

 **So let's get on with the show.**

 **I talk too much**

 **-.-.-.-..-.-**

Sunlight streamed through the curtains, waking a grumpy Ally up.

She opened her eyes only to close them again in discomfort as she raised a hand to massage her aching neck.

She was used to sleeping in an extremely comfy bed, not a couch that was probably older than her great grandfather.

She sighed and stretched her hand out to grab her phone that rested on the coffee table right in front of her.

She had numerous text messages from her friends, apparently there was a party last night that she didn't go to and everyone wanted to know why she didn't attend.

She also got a lot of texts asking where she was.

She was about to reply to her friends, when it hit her.

She couldn't tell them she was at Austin's place.

All kind of rumors and suspicions would start.

In fact, she didn't even _**want**_ to be here, she wanted to be at home, with her guardian angel protecting her from the enemy not _**with**_ the enemy.

A pang of fear hit her, and suddenly she was rushing to put on her shoes and grabbing her phone.

She didn't care if Ronnie told her to trust him, she couldn't find it in herself to do it. This boy was going to kill her eventually, even if he was waiting for her birthday.

She didn't know how or where she was going but she knew she had to get out, hopefully she wouldn't run into Dallas.

Maybe she would call one of her friends to pick her up.

She gently turned the doorknob to leave the apartment, tiptoeing across the wooden floor.

"And where do you think you're going?!" A voice boomed.

She froze in her spot.

She slowly turned around, plastering on a calm expression on her face when really she was fucking terrified on the inside.

"Austin, I was …. Just going to…. Get… the mail. Yes, the mail." Ally lied through gritted teeth.

"No you're not, you're lying." He said.

"Whaaaaat? Pssh No I wasn't." She said tapping his shoulder.

He narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to her and she took a step back.

"No, you're lying to me. You were trying to leave! After Veronica told you, to stay here, you're disobeying her and me! Do you know what could've happened if you left? Dallas is in Miami, basically stalking you and me. And you being the dumb fucking idiot you are decide to leave a place where Dallas would never find you!"

"What do you expect me to do, Austin. I'm scared! I never asked for any of this. You need to understand that before you, or Ronnie or Dallas or Drexel and whoever the frick else shows up, I had a normal life, I never had experience in these kinds of situations. I'm scared, because I am currently in the 'care' of someone, who is going to kill me eventually!" She retorted.

"And you think I asked for this, HUH? You think I asked to be adopted by the ruler of the underworld, you think I asked for me to kill people, I had a normal life too you know, it's mine ended when I was younger than you, so you should be lucky, that you spent your whole life normally."

Her face softened as did his and she looked towards the ground, at her feet.

"Look, Ally I know that you're scared of me. But Veronica entrusted me to look after you, because she knows that I would. And do really think your guardian protector would leave you in the care of danger? I don't know what's going to happen on your birthday, but trust me when I say that I will not let you die before that." He said taking her hand.

She looked at her hand intertwined back up at him, taking in the sincere expression on his face.

Maybe she should give him a chance.

She sighed, "Fine, as long you teach me how to defend myself."

He nodded and let go of her hand, instead resting his hand on the small of her back to lead her back inside.

"So, what's for breakfast?" She questioned.

-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Where the fuck are they, Dallasous?!" The angry voice of his father beamed through the phone.

"Look, I don't know father. But when I do find them, I'm going to bring them straight to you, I promise." Dallas said, his voice faltering a bit in fear.

"Remember there is a deadline, and the girl's birthday is in a month and a half's time. If this deadline passes, I will not hesitate to rush down there and kill you and all those stubborn teenagers myself, Am I clear?" Drexel seethed, his voice in a threatening whisper.

"Hey, father remember, I got this, and I promised I will bring them to you, do not worry." Dallas said, trying not you yell at his raging father that he was doing the best he could to find them.

It shouldn't be normal to fear your own father.

His father muttered a response and he heard the line go silent signaling the call ended. He pressed the red button to hang up the call.

He sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair, wishing that he could be at home, trying to bond with his father instead of looking for his stubborn stepbrother.

He knew Austin was hiding this so called 'Allison' somewhere, but if he told his father that, Austin will get punished for hiding her of course but Dallas would also get punished for letting that happen on his watch.

Plus, he didn't want to make a false accusation that could land him into even more trouble.

"Sounds rough." Dallas heard from behind him. He turned around to be greeted with the country teenager that he teamed up with.

"Were you listening to my conversation with my father?" Dallas narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Look I came in here to get the duct tape for Elliot's mouth, and I heard it okay. I'm not the one, you should be angry with here okay. You should be angry with your brother, who's hogging my girl." Gavin said reaching for the duct tape on the tallest shelf.

Suddenly a hammer slammed down on top of his hand, pounding his palm into the rough wood of the shelf.

Gavin cried out in pain.

"You are SO lucky that you're helping me, because I would've NOT hesitated to kill you right now. So let's say you show me some respect and I don't kill you. Do I make myself clear?" Dallas threatened through gritted teeth.

"Yes, yes. Just please let my hand go." Gavin whined. Dallas let go grabbing the duct tape and rushing out to take care of the boy outside.

Gavin looked down at his palm to reveal, splinters and a bruise swelling on the outside of his palm. "What does he have, an iron fist?" He thought.

He shook his head and hissed in pain, moving along to go get something to address his wound.

-..-.-.-.-.

"So is your name, really Austin or is it Austeus?" Ally said before shoving a spoonful of Lucky Charms in her mouth.

She can't remember the last time she had cereal before.

"You're walking on thin ice, Red Lace." Austin warned.

"No, I'm serious. I just want to know, is Austin like a nickname or something?"

He sighed and rested his cup of coffee on the table so he can rest his elbows on his knees.

"They're both my names. My name when I was born was Austin, but when Drexel adopted me, he wanted a more powerful and demon-like name because he thinks that if I want to rule the underworld I need a powerful one, so he changed it to Austeus. And well Dallasous is Dallas' real name, but in the human world, Dallas is his name."

"Wait, isn't Dallas heir to the throne if he's the first born, Why would Drexel want you to be ruler?" Ally said sitting up as well, resting her bowl on the coffee table.

"Well in the underworld, they don't believe in the heir to the throne stuff, whoever the ruler is gets to decide who he wants the next ruler to be. I guess Drexel always wanted me to be leader, because he liked me more over his own son. And that's why Dallas and I don't like each other. He calls me a 'father stealer' and he's jealous that Drexel wants me to be the leader, although I told him numerous times that he can have it and I don't want it."

"Wow, talk about daddy issues." Ally commented.

"Right, well that's enough talking for today. Get some rest, we are starting training today, and with the time you woke up this morning, I don't want you falling asleep on me." Austin commented taking up her bowl and walking to go rest it in the sink.

"But I'm not even tired." Ally whined. Austin groaned at her childish behavior and threw a worn out blanket over her.

"Yes, but I know you will be, so go to sleep. I have some people to call."

-.-.-.-..-

"Athena, quit hovering over her, you'll wake her up," Ally heard a female's voice, muttering.

"Does she know, that she drools when she's sleeping." The other blonde female said turning to face the others while unconsciously whipping Ally in the face with her long blonde locks.

With her eyes still hooded, she wiped her mouth, upon hearing the girl's comment.

Ally groaned and began rubbing her eyes. She opened then warily feeling like she was being watched.

She was proven correct as 3 pairs of eyes looked at her.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Athena greeted.

"We were hoping you slept longer, since you are going to need as much energy as possible." Christina said, getting up from the chair and glaring at her Australian cousin.

"Well she's awake now so let's get started." Athena announced, getting up from the floor, in front of the sofa, Ally was sleeping on.

"Started?" Ally asked, eyeing the only blonde who hasn't spoken since she woke up.

"I called Athena and Christina in to help with your training, because I can't handle training you by myself." He replied.

"I will help you train, and basically strengthen you and your noodle arms," Athena said squeezing Ally's forearm. "Christina will help and teach you how to use your brain and think logically and strategically in any battle. And Austeus" Athena looked back at Austin's furious face at the mention of his name, and she grinned at him, "Will actually teach you how to fight. With weapons and hand to hand combat."

Ally looked over to the other two people in the room, Christina was giving her an encouraging nod while Austin just stared at the floor.

Ally sighed, sure Austin and she had talked that morning but he still avoided her gaze any other time. It was just awkward after the kiss they shared yesterday.

"Okay, so get up. We've got stuff to do." Ally stood up not before groaning tiredly.

Athena waited for her to stand up "Ok first things first **(I'm the realest. ok I'll let you finish read)** DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!" Athena exclaimed basically shoving the startled brunette down on the floor.

Ally tried but her pushups were literally two inches off the ground, and she gave up after ten 'pushups'.

"Athena please, you need to start off easy with her." Christina interjected looking at a panting Ally on the floor.

Athena groaned but complied "Fine noodle arms let's do some jumping jacks instead." Ally nodded and stood up starting the exercise as Athena counted her reps.

Christina pulled her other cousin aside out of the other girls' ear shots.

"Do you really think she'll be ready in time. It's just a month and a half away?" Christina asked.

"Chris, this one's a trooper and if not, her fire will help her win a battle." Austin said watching Ally effortlessly complete the next exercise Athena asked her to do.

"Ok but just remember, we're supposed to be her enemies. We may have to fight her and you know how Drexel is a-."

"Let's not worry about that now, Let's worry about training her so she'll be ready when the time comes." Austin interrupted and rested a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

Confusion washed over Christina's face as her once angry cousin was now being … compassionate. Then realization hit her.

"You have a soft spot for Ally don't you?" Christina grinned.

"What? No, I just want the battle to be fair and it wouldn't be a battle if she can't fight and everyone else can and her guardian can't help her with that because she's looking out for Dallas at her house and I'm just being a good sport." Austin ranted.

Christina grinned knowingly at her cousin's babbling but slowly started to frown.

"Austin, you know the dangers of having a crush on her, w-."

"Will you shut the fuck up, Christina! I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT! I BARELY EVEN LIKE HER!" Austin said getting furious.

All the inaudible shouting from the other room caused the two girls in the living room to worry.

"Is everything alright?" Ally asked entering the bedroom.

She saw an angry Austin and a flustered Christina.

"Yes everything is fine. You can continue training." Christina said leaving with Ally, a confused and frustrated Austin left in the room.

-.-.-.-.-.

Ally's phone vibrated off of the table, and she looked at the caller ID, Cass 3, "I'll be right back." Ally announced, Athena rolled her eyes but let her answer her phone.

She was actually happy one of her friends called her, she hasn't spoken to any of them in days.

"Cass?" Ally answered outside the apartment in the hallway.

"OMG ALLY! The girls and I haven't heard from you in days and you didn't come to school today! And when I went to your house, some blonde girl answered the door saying you went out, but I know a liar when I see one. What's wrong? Are you sick? Is something up? GASP Is it that time of the month? Do we need to have an impromptu sleepover, I'm coming over right n-."

"NO! That's alright Cass, I'm fine. I'm actually at a… cousin's house. Yeah he just flew in from… California and I didn't come to school today because… I was… catching up with him, yeah." Ally patted herself on the back for coming up with her lie so quickly.

"Ok, what's his name?" Cassidy asked, generally interested.

"Um…A- Au… August, August Sun." Ally lied.

"Ok well maybe you could bring August to Trish's surprise party on Friday."

Ally mentally cursed, how could she forget the surprise party for Trish that the girls have been planning for months.

Then again, that was before all of this drama happened.

"You didn't forget did you?" Cassidy asked.

"What? No, of course not, how could I forget my best friend's birthday. Pssht." Ally said.

"Second best friend." Cassidy corrected her. "And remember to get there early to set up." She continued.

"Right, I'll be there." Ally said.

"Oh! And don't forget to bring this August guy." Ally could practically hear the suggestive tone in her voice.

"Yes, I'll bring him too." Ally rolled her eyes but smiled.

They bid each other goodbye and sighed.

She couldn't miss one of her best friend's parties but how was she going to convince Austin to let her go?

Oh how she wished all this drama wasn't taking place, then she could just go to her friend's party without any confusion.

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Ally!"

"Huh? What? Yeah?" She asked startled.

Austin rolled his eyes but answered.

"Athena told me to call you because she wants to finish your training." He said stepping out into the hallway with her.

"Right." Ally said walking around him to get inside, when a thought that has been bugging her for hours came into mind.

It was now or never.

"Austin, are we ever going to talk about what happened yesterday?" Ally said turning around to look at his face.

Once again, upon bringing it up he looked at his feet, but looked back up at her face a blank expression on it.

"What's to talk about? I told you, it was just a spur in the moment kind of thing, it meant nothing to me!" He said a frustrated attitude taking over.

Ally looked down at her shoes, she didn't know why but she felt sad upon hearing his words.

"What? Did you think I actually _like_ you? Ha! As if!" He stated.

"I was just asking I mean y-." She said feeling tears well up in her eyes, but she refused to let him see her cry.

"No, here's how it's going to go down. You and I never have this conversation again and we forget whatever happened yesterday and you are going to go back in there and train your little ass off. Okay?" He said, walking past her back into the apartment.

She wiped any tears that threatened to fall but didn't and walked inside not long after him, ready to train her frustration away.

She knew she was meant to forget it, but that night all she can think about is the kiss she shared with the blonde male the previous night and all she can dream about is Austin being her knight in shining armor/guardian angel and saving her from her terrible future, taking her to paradise instead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dallas I just got some news!" Gavin ran in the room where Dallas was watching Elliot squirm uncomfortably on the floor.

"I hope it's important, or the other hand will get it." Dallas muttered eyeing the southern boy's wrapped up hand.

"It is! Apparently, one of Ally's friends is having a party on Friday and there is a chance that Ally would be there." Gavin stated.

"That's amazing news." Dallas said patting Gavin on the shoulder.

"The only problem is that the party is invitation by text only. I wasn't invited, so I don't know what the information is."

Just then a vibration sounded, the two boys stared at Elliot's phone that was confiscated from him just so he wouldn't call for help.

Dallas grinned and picked up the device from on top of the shelf.

"You may not have been invited, but somebody else was." Dallas smirked and the two boys looked at the sleeping figure on the floor.

"Let's go shopping, cowboy. We have to get clothes for a party on Friday." Dallas stated evilly.

-..-.-..-..—

 **WOO! Shit's about to go down.**

 **Again sorry for the long wait.**

 **I hope I'll get another chapter maybe even two out before summer's finished.**

 **This was probably my longest chapter but you guys deserve it after the long wait.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **And answer me this Should Ally be a virgin or not?**

 **Wink wink**

 **But don't worry that won't be until quite some time.**

 **Anywhoo!**

 **I'm gonna leave you guys alone, now to ponder about what just went down.**

 **Peace!**


	23. Chapter 23

***Emerges from the dead***

 **Hey it's me again! What's up?**

 **Please don't shoot me I'm innocent.**

 **Hey guys, so I am so very sorry for not writing, I've just really busy with school and right now I'm on spring break so why not write, right?**

 **Hehe, nervous laughter.**

 **Someone even commented if this story is done or not and trust me I'm nowhere near done with this story just yet.**

 **But in my defense, I started writing this chapter on January 5** **th** **but never got time to complete it.**

 **Anyways, I've been having a bit of writer's block with this story and I guess that's why I've been putting it off. (That and I'm an extreme procrastinator)**

 **But to reward y'all I'm given y'all an extra long chapter.**

 **Anywhooooo let's get on with the story!**

 **I talk too much ;)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **So, here's a summary of the last chap just in case you forgot.**

 **Basically Ally gets a message from Cassidy telling her about Trish's party and Ally wants to convince Austin to go. Then when Ally goes to tell him she also confronts Austin about the kiss and Austin being Austin chews her out and tells her that it was nothing and he doesn't like her and blah blah blah. And gavin and Dallas find out about the party due to Elliot's phone and yeah that's it.**

 **Now lets get it on!**

 **-.-.-.-.-..-..-**

She woke up, her cheeks a little wet and sticky from all the crying.

She didn't know why she got so emotional, but just something about the way he spoke to her and wanted to ignore the kiss that happened, just made her heart pang.

Why was she acting like this? Getting so emotional over a boy?

She couldn't have liked him, could she?

No, of course not. He was a dick.

She sat up and walked into the bathroom to wash her face.

"Ahh!" she heard and suddenly she was met face to face with Austin. He looked startled, his eyes as wide as saucers.

She looked lower only to realize he was shirtless with a towel hanging loosely around his hips.

The tattoos, that she had come to love were also on display. If she hadn't had been mad at him she would have been salivating by now.

"Um Excuse Me!" he yelled, frustrated and pondering why on earth she was still in the doorway.

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy Dawson!" he remarked.

Any other day she would have just apologized and closed the door but no, this was the boy who made her cry last night.

"And haven't you ever heard of locking a door, so you can attain this _privacy_." She quipped.

His eyes widened, he honestly didn't expect that.

"I didn't think you'd be up. You know you usually wake up at like 1 in the afternoon."

"Yes well since you know, you kinda have to kill me in a couple months, I've been alert and on edge my whole time."

He fumed and closed the door before he did something he'll regret. Sometimes she made him so mad, but he had to admit her newfound fire kind of excited him and at the same time made his heart swell as well as other things.

He looked in the mirror.

What was happening to him?

He couldn't start liking her could he?

No, no no no no no, she was waaaay to annoying.

He reopened the door and walked into the hallway to go into his bedroom. He caught a quick glimpse of her on the way.

Her arms were wrapped around her knees which were being hugged into her chest, one of her hands clutching her phone, her thumb scrolling.

Besides her fiery personality just now she almost looked sad right now.

Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't left his apartment in only a week and she missed her friends and family?

Could it have been what he had said last night?

He shook his head and walked into his room to change.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

She scrolled through all her messages and voicemails. With each of her friends leaving her with one, some more than others.

All of them having something about the party, whether if they were asking her what she was wearing, if to book a hair appointment for her, or simply asking her if she was coming at all.

She sighed turning off her phone. Watching these messages and listening to the voicemails just made her miss her friends more.

Plus it's not like she had a reply for them. Sure she wanted to go but Austin would never let her and part of her didn't blame him because Dallas was on the loose. But the party was usually very exclusive. Only invited guests had a password that came with their text invitation. There's no way Dallas or any of his goons could get in.

Yes, exactly there's no way they could get in.

Once she could convince Austin of that, he was sure to let her go.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Austin emerged from his room, a fresh shirt and a semi-clean pair of jeans hung on his body.

Ally was still on the same position as before yet she took on a more relaxed posture.

From behind her he could see she was looking at a picture of all her friends on Instagram.

He felt bad, she barely had anybody to talk to but him and even he knew that he could be a pain to communicate with as he would always reply with a grunt or sigh.

He sometimes wished his brother were here, Josh would've made her feel more comfortable and at home and reassure her that she was in good hands.

How could he make her feel more comfortable.

"Hey Ally." He said nervously. Ally looked up from her phone, surprised at first as she didn't see him come in. But her surprised face soon turned into a glaring one.

"What do you want?" she replied.

What did he want? He just called her not knowing what to say.

"Um, the bathroom's free now." He replied awkwardly. She rolled her eyes and looked back down at her phone.

"That's not what I meant to say." He stuttered.

What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like a preteen with a crush on his teacher?

"I wanted to know, if you wanted to do something, you know like get out of the apartment or something?" He suggested.

"Really?!" her eyes widened as she stood up and her smile could rival the Amazon River in terms of width.

"Yes, why not." He shrugged.

"Good, cause there's this party I want to go to and i-."

"No parties." He interrupted.

"But you suggested we leave the house and-. You know what screw you Austin, I've been here for a couple weeks, my friends don't even know if I'm alive anymore and you wont allow me to leave for one night to go to my best friend's party. Do you know that this isn't a regular party? We are elites, obviously we have high security and invite only. Dallas has no chance of coming in."

She felt like she was arguing with her father, except her father would put up less of a fight.

"When I suggested we go out, I meant the motel cafeteria or courts or something not a fucking party. And we can't risk you leaving, I don't care if its your friend's funeral, you cant go." Austin replied.

"You can come! Athena and Christina too, even throw in Ronnie for added protection. I would be safe. Please just one night then I could stay here and do whatever. I just need to see my friends again!" She practically begged now, a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

Being a spoiled child, Ally always got what she wanted, she remembered when she begged her dad to buy her Taylor Swift concert tickets and that didn't take much out of her and now she was practically begging to just see her friends.

"No Ally!" Her tears didnt go unnoticed by him but he couldn't care less. " Look I could just let you go and somehow Dallas gets to you. How do we know that Dallas didn't get a hold on an invitation huh? And he has more than enough power than some amateur security guard. But I care about y- Ronnie and I made a promise to look after you until the time comes." Austin replied. "Forget what I said about leaving, you're staying right here with me, if this is what I get for being nice to prissy little bitches well then so be it."

She scoffed and pushed his shoulder.

He laughed evilly "You're gonna regret doing that." He said grabbing her wrist.

"What are you gonna do, hurt me? Kill me? Cause if I'm not mistaken you made a promise to Veronica and I don't think she'd be too pleased to find her mortal dead. I'm not afraid of you Austin." Ally challenged.

The tension was thick, that Ally could cut it with a chainsaw.

Next Austin did something that she didn't expect.

He crashed his lips down on hers. All the passion and emotion mixed to create one hot, fiery kiss.

His tongue soon slipped into her mouth when she yelped causing the kiss to get even more heated if possible.

Her hands reached up to grab at his growing hair angrily.

His lips descended from hers down onto her chin and soon on her slender neck.

"You're still not going to the fucking party." He said in between kisses and nibbles.

"You're not the boss of me." She growled with clenched teeth.

Oh he wished he was the boss of her, he would discipline her the right way.

He growled at the vision of his own thoughts.

She couldn't hold back the whimpering sound that she mad when he hit her supposed sweet spot. He smirked in satisfactory.

Despite his cold and bad boy exterior and what he told her before, he was still a virgin. He was considered lame back in the orphanage and he was still a good kid in heart to do 'it' with any of the demons of the underworld, even if some of them seduced him.

And by the way she was acting he was guessing that she was a virgin as well. From what he's heard there's no way Lester Dawson, despite being quite a pushover, would let his only daughter become a slut.

He pulled away from her and heard her whine for him to come back.

He smiled and turned to walk away.

"I'm still going to the party, no matter how much you try to persuade me to stay." Ally quipped folding her arms.

Suddenly he was angry again. "You are not leaving this fucking apartment Ally. I will watch you every second if I have to!" He growled.

They were back to arguing again.

She sighed exasperatedly and pushed him out of the way. "You can't keep me here locked up forever!" She yelled before slamming the bathroom door. Where he could hear her screaming from inside.

He ran a hand through his hair and kicked a dining room chair to the ground. He did have sympathy for the girl though.

Part of him said 'Fine, let her act like a spoilt brat. You're only doing this to protect her.' But the other part of him said 'She's just frustrated that she can't see her friends. She's a nice girl, treat her.'

And he was right, she had been cooped up there for weeks, soon the girl might start to go insane. So because he wouldn't be able to talk with her and make her feel sane again he picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey Veronica, it's me, Austin, I wanted to know if you can come over?" he asked.

-.-.-..-

She slammed the bathroom door and screamed.

She was so frustrated and she didn't know why. It was just a party, yet she felt as if Austin and her were arguing about something crucial.

As if it were something else, unresolved anger maybe.

And how could she forget that kiss. Oh that kiss, it did things to her. Things that she never quite felt before. Her mind drifted back to when she pictured him while she was in the shower.

Pictured him doing things to her, that she sort of wished would've become a reality just now.

Sort of…

She still hadn't come to terms with her feelings with him, yet. Although admittedly her head over heels crush on Elliot was slowly fading away and her feelings for a certain blond was unhurriedly replacing it.

She angrily twisted the shower knob letting the streams of water fall and she waited for a warmer temperature to appear.

She sighed and began stripping off her clothes.

She felt icky with all the tears from today and last night rolling from her face down her overheated body.

'He's only protecting you Ally'

She couldn't take being locked away in his apartment anymore. She didn't care if he was protecting her. She carefully thought through a game plan in her head of how tonight would , _should,_ hopefully play out.

His floor was not high up so hopefully, she could climb down without paralyzing herself.

With a quick text to Cassidy telling her where to meet her and telling her to bring a spare pair of party worthy wear, she unlocked her phone and opened the texting app.

She almost felt guilty, Austin was just trying to protect her and she would be safer here than out in public.

But it was her best friend's birthday and she missed her friends so much. She needed to see them again. Austin didn't want her to facetime since it might reveal her location to which she just rolled her eyes at his stupidity. Plus she was upset with him. So she was going to do it.

She grinned to herself liking this new rebellious side. She had never really snuck out of the house before as her dad let her go anywhere she wanted.

She quickly went to her group chat replying with a quick "I'll be there."

She looked at herself in the mirror, smirked and entered the now steaming hot shower.

-.-.-.-..-.-

Ally exited the bathroom, Austin's sweats hung loosely off her body as usual.

She felt uncomfortable, here she was mad at a boy and yet she was wearing his clothing. I mean it's not like she had a choice.

He was drinking a cup of coffee and watching some tv sitcom, although his face watched it blankly as if he were watching a soap opera instead.

She went into the kitchen and took out her usual cereal and milk.

Upon hearing the noise he looked her way and saw her.

It was then she noticed how beautiful she was. Her hair was wet and slicked back and he couldn't help but notice how the involuntary but oh so tantalizing way his clothes hung off her slim body. She probably felt his stares as she looked up to his face.

"I-uh-called Veronica over to keep you company. I figured you need a girl to talk to in order to keep you sane and Athena and Christina aren't the best company.

He nervously chuckled.

Her heart warmed up at the gesture but it still didn't change her mind.

"Thank you." She said genuinely.

She walked over to the living room area and sat down with her bowl of cereal in her lap and her phone in her hand. She then read over the excited messages from all her friends, happy to see her again.

Cassidy of course privately messaged her asking about her plan, to which Ally laughed at her best friend and replied.

Austin noticed her happy mood again as she texted away on her phone.

He was just relieved she was happy again.

Oh, if only he knew.

=.=.=.=.=..=

The day was spent with the two awkwardly being around each other. Each on opposite sides of the couch.

The time for Cassidy arriving to pick her up was close and Ally grew nervous by the second.

Austin sensed this but chose to ignore it. Austin's phone beeped, to which they both sighed with relief at the awkward tension.

"Ronnie's here, I'm just gonna bring her up." Austin said as he grabbed his key and locked the door.

" Come on Cass, Come on Cass." Ally mumbled, worried her friend would come later as expected.

Her phone then vibrated signaling her friends arrival and Ally sighed in relief.

"Hey als I'm here and I think I see Austin Moon, Ooh I didn't know he lived in the same place as your cousin." Ally panicked that Austin might recognize her and sense something.

"Cass, he didn't see you right?!" Ally panicked.

"No, I'm under a tree in a dark a-."

"Good pick me up from the back of the motel I can't let him see me, just make the block."  
"Wait why don't you want Austin to see y-. Oh, Ally you didn't sleep with him, did you?" Cassidy questioned.

"Cass I'll explain after just make the block." She heard her friend sigh but turn the ignition key.

She looked through the window from the living room window, and soon her friend's Benz came into view. She sighed and opened the window.

The late afternoon air hitting her face. She walked out onto the ledge and shimmied down the drain pipe. Once on the grass, she looked back up at the open window and she couldn't believe what she had just done. She got into the car, immediately met with her friends questioning glare.

Not before the two squealed and hugged each other like they hadn't seen each other in years.

Cassidy then turned the ignition key and said "Girl, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

Ally laughed and began saying that her 'cousin' kept her there and she didn't want to see Austin because of the project, she didn't want to complete.

Ally knew Cassidy was skeptical as Ally Dawson never not wanted to finish a project but she didn't push it.

Ally reached behind the back seat and pulled out the sleeveless, multi chrome sequined dress her friend brought her. She pulled off her clothes and pulled the dress over her head, glad to be in something more her style and not boyish sweats.

She opened the window letting the fresh air whip her face and the streetlights aluminate her face.

She felt free.

-.-.-.-.-..

She never realized how hard makeup was to do while someone was driving. But now she knew.

The pulsing beat erupting from the lavish house could be heard from inside the car. Excitement yet guilt washed over her as she took notice of how far she's come.

She walked up the porch steps and was greeted by the guard. Ally showed him the invite on her phone with the password on it and he let the girls in.

She was immediately greeted with the smell of alcohol and sweat. She deeply missed the party atmosphere.

Ally heard the squeals from her friends before she saw them. She was then deeply enveloped with hugs and a few tears were shed.

An hour later found them all, dancing, all of them intoxicated.

Ally was dancing on anyone that came behind her.

She saw Lola standing over in the corner looking as nervous as ever. She walked or more like stumbled over to her and held her hands.

"Whaaaat are youuu doing herree all by your loaanssome?" Ally slurred.

"Oh hey Ally, um, I just, didn't want to dance." Even in Ally's drunken state she still sensed something wrong.

"Lola what's wr-."

"AHH! Ally it's our song!" Trish squealed not before dragging Ally to the dance floor.

Ally looked back at Lola one last time and followed her friend on the dance floor.

Closer by the Chainsmokers and Halsey blasted from the speakers. Even though it was overplayed it was still 'their' song.

Ally danced like crazy when the beat dropped.

Another male came up behind her and Ally snaked her hand behind his neck. Cassidy gave her the thumbs up signaling the person was probably good looking.

"You're a real good dancer. Very Sexy." The husky voice exclaimed.

"Thanks, what's your name hot stuff?" She replied.

The voice laughed and removed their hands from her hips. "Well this is awkward, I thought you knew me." Ally arched a brow but continued dancing.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dallas."

-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Dun Dun DUnnnnnnn**

 **Oh shit. Shit's about to go down.**

 **You should've stayed home Ally.**

 **Whooo! This was along chapter.**

 **Tbh Ally kinda annoyed me in this chapter but I kinda see where she's coming from.**

 **Annnnd did you see that intense Auslly makeout session. Trust me there's more intense Auslly scenes to come.**

 **Anywhoo to make up for lost times, I will try to update as often as I can while I'm on spring break.**

 **And I should update, if not tomorrow then the next day.**

 **There's so much more to come so stick around.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **As for now I'm out folks!**

 **Peace.**


End file.
